


A Lizard and A Cat Have Fun

by Just_Ciel, TaigaRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Furry, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaRose/pseuds/TaigaRose
Summary: A series of collaborative fics involving Double Trouble and Catra - all adult orientedChapter 1 - Catra's in a seasonal mood that needs help getting taken care ofChapter 2 - Double Trouble and Catra are locked in a room. Double tries to relax Catra but it takes some work [Angst]Chapter 3 - Double shows Catra the fun and mystery of a glory holeChapter 4 - Double decides Catra needs a spa dayChapter 5 - Double and Catra establish dominanceChapter 6 - Double punishes Catra to her limits
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Reading Time Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: In heat/rut Catra, lots of scenting, Double Trouble has two dicks, Also a cloaca, semi-feral like as both get into it, anal, frotting, xeno/fantasy dicks

It is a late evening in the Lost City, the sky is streaked red and orange in beautiful undulating waves. In one of the many stacked apartment that litter the streets, Double Trouble is observing their latest delivery - the newest book in their favorite werewolf historical romance series. They're checking out the leatherbound cover which shows golden clawmarks. All dressed out in their comfy black cotton tank top and shorts and a mug of hot cider, they're ready to sit down in their soft loveseat and crack a couple of pages. Till they hear a knocking on their door.

Pouting, Double stands from their seat, setting their drink and book aside and strides over to the door where the knocking came from. _Who could be calling me at this hour?_ They would ponder to themselves as they carefully opened the door, turning up the string of lights that hung overhead for a better view into the twilight.

" _You_..." A faint growl came from Catra as she locked eyes with Double Trouble. Her hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of their shirt, panting with a blush staining her face. "You know what I like." She pulled Double eye level with her. "I need that. Now." It took everything she had not to pounce on the lizard right there and then; she was itching to be sated. Though, Catra stood where she was, patiently waiting for a response.

Double blinked at her, studying her very flushed face. Their ears twitched slightly, listening to her pant and could discern the ache her breath portrayed. Their tongue flickered out. Oh yes, they tasted _that_ too. Still their eyes narrowed as they withdrew, pulling away Catra's hand but not letting go.

"What? No 'Good evening?'" They shook their head, smirking at her almost cruelly. "No place for rudeness in my home, you know that, darling."

Catra didn't move a muscle, continued to stare them down. She knew they would understand her disposition the second they opened the door. It was written all over her face, and Catra knew it. Her tail began to lash around as her panting only grew heavier. Even Double Trouble's hand on her wrist felt electrifying. It sent chills throughout her body. The way they clamped down over her fur felt so powerful. Fuck, she had it bad.

"Then come out here, and fuck me against the wall. See if I care." Catra gave a toothy smirk up at them, baring her fang.

Double hummed, returning her smirk with an even bigger sharp grin. "That does sound bit fun, but inside would be better." They pulled her inside, closing and locking door after her. Letting go, they would lean over her, flicking out their tongue rapidly. The heady scent was very strong.

"Wow, you've got it bad tonight, haven't you darling?" they would say as they circled her, arms behind their back as if they were looking at an artistic display. Another flick of their tongue. "Mm, why come to me I wonder?"

Between the flicking of their tongue and the way they were observing her, Catra felt as if she was being preyed upon. However, she couldn't tell if she wanted to lavish the sensation or retaliate in full. Oh right, Double was saying something.

"I love Adora; really I do," She sighed with a smile. "But I need more of a challenge, ya know?" Catra reminded herself of her intentions, her smile turning mischievous.

Double licked their nonexistent lips as they paused in front of her, easily towering over the small cat girl.

"Oh? Well you've certainly got your wish then." They chuckled, leaning down to face to face with her. "However delicious you smell, I'm afraid it's going take me bit more of work to ravish you as you desire." They hissed softly, their tongue sticking out almost full lengthwise to taste the air for almost a minute before inhaling all back in.

Straightening up, arms still held behind their back. "Unlike you mammals, we reptiles don't easily quite get it up as quick. And you so interrupted my reading...mmhmm, whatever shall we do about that?" they tapped their chin while looking down at her near dismissively.

If she knew them, this was all an act. She'd get what she wanted. It was Catra's turn to pace around Double now, but she stopped just behind them with a click of her combat boots. She pressed the bulge protruding from her jeans against their hands and ran hers along the curves of their body, stopping once she reached their hips.

"I could think of a few things, but you're going to do what you want anyway~" She started to softly purr with satisfaction at all the lewd thoughts of what Double Trouble might do to her. Her ears twitched around impatiently, and her tail wrapped itself around their thigh. Catra slid one hand over their pants, eagerly awaiting permission to touch them.

Double growled softly, taking her hand and turned around to face her, lowering their head so their foreheads met. "Bedroom. Now."

They would then lead her to their bed room, gently tossing her onto their mattress and then straddling her, leaning over her prone form.

"Here's what we're going to do darling," they would murmur, finger trailing down from her chest to the edge of her jeans. "You are going to undress yourself, then me next, and if you can get me erect before I finish reading chapter one, I'll do as you want." With that they withdrew, picking up their book where they'd left it and plopped down onto their pillows, watching Catra expectantly with their spread legs

"Wow, not even gonna ask if I did any prep work? Expecting to lose much?" Catra jested as she unbuttoned and unzipped herself to alleviate some of the growing pressure trying to burst out of the denim. Next were her boot laces as she kicked those right off. Crossing her arms at the rim of her black tanktop, she pulled it over her head, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it next to their head. She was absolutely starved for attention, and she was going to get it. Spinning on her heel, she pulled her jeans and red boxer briefs down to her ankles in one swift motion. Catra let her hips sway and raised her tail, presenting her ass to Double. "I did, in case you were wondering."

A tiny giggle escaped her lips. She crawled onto the bed, dipping her head down, and tugging their shorts down with her fang. Growling as she inhaled deeply, Catra could smell their arousal on them. _Playing coy are we?_ She sunk her claws into their pants and shimmied it down their thighs and off of them to reveal bright pink boxer briefs. "They suit you~" Catra hummed as she positioned her erection just on top of the soft fabric. She slowly started to buck her hips, grinding into them as she reached over their book to undress them of their shirt as quickly as she could. The feline's tail flicked around as she gazed down at Double Trouble's gorgeous body. Man, Catra needed this. A wild smile crept up on her face, slowly satisfying herself with each tiny thrust.

Double grunted as Catra began to grind upon them. "Thank you for reminding me, I'd almost forgotten but very good of you."

They opened up their book, glancing between the first pages and her. If Catra was paying attention, she'd have noticed the blue-tinged blush start creeping across their face and ears.

"Would you like me to read aloud to you?" they chuckled. "Actually don't answer that cause I'm going to anyways. Hope it won't be too distracting." They would murmur the start of the chapter while Catra ground against them.

Catra planted her hands down on their thighs, massaging small circles into their cool skin with her thumbs. "I don't think _I'm_ the one getting distracted~" Her voice was low and husky. It was obvious that Double Trouble was trying to hide their blush behind their book. At least, that's what it seemed like they were doing. She couldn't quite see the entirety of the expression that Double was making, but whatever she could see was cute.

With a tiny mewl, Catra paused. "Riiiiight, I still need to get you out of these~" She purred as she pressed her cock against the base of their tail and dragged herself across the length of it as she worked them out of their boxer briefs. Letting herself fall forward, she plopped herself between their legs and jut her tongue out, toying with their slit. "Better?"

Double hissed throatily. _"More."_

Quickly clearing their throat, they looked back at their book. "Er, that is - the protag asks for more, more of this cake that is and as she does..." they trailed off.

They couldn't stop themselves twitching beneath Catra's tongue however, two distinct nubs already beginning to swell within to the size of clitoris on T-shots. Double's thick tail would also curl around Catra's thigh, while their clawed feet gripped against the bed sheets.

Wrapping her arms around their thighs, Catra gently clawed her way down them. She continued to tongue at Double Trouble, making tiny figure eights around the tips of both of their cocks. Slowly but surely, she'd draw them out. Hopefully in time to be able to have her way with them. Even if she wasn't successful, would she listen?

Eh, probably not. Disobeying was too alluring. Catra would either dominate or be punished. That _was_ if she failed their challenge though. Shamelessly purring about her desires, the feline planted her lips over one of the tips poking out from Double's cloaca. She sucked at it, attempting to draw it out; her purrs vibrating against it. Damn, they tasted so good. More... She needed _more_. She couldn't get enough of the lizard.

Double muffled a whine by biting their lower lip, squirming beneath Catra. The words began to blur on the book before them, what page were they on? But to keep up the pretense of reading, they'd mumble on incoherently.

Their cocks now engorged to the size of pine cones and looking bit like them too with the ridges. Not fully erect but halfway there. Precum also began to drip copiously down their stubbed lengths, pooling at the base of their tail. Said dicks also had some great almost alien flexibility, one stretching out to follow Catra's tongue laps.

"Messy, messy. Am I going to need to punish you, darling?~" Catra mocked them using their tone of voice. She lapped up the pre along what was exposed of their shaft, placing a tiny kiss at the tip of Double's cock. "Here, let me help you with that~" Her eyes were dreamy.

Diving in, Catra eagerly lapped up the pre on their tail. She swirled her tongue around and sucked on the spot where it had pooled. With a gulp, she swallowed every last drop she could manage to get in her mouth and licked her lips. Catra wasn't done just yet. She ran her tongue from the base of their tail to Double's entrance, tracing circles around their hole.

"I don't suppose _you_ prepped did you?" She stared at the back of their book as if they'd be able to tell she was looking in their direction.

Still hiding their face behind the book, they twirled a hair strand around their index finger. "Of cuh-course," they stuttered before clearing their throat. "You know me, I'm always prepared."

They shuddered as their dicks pressed together, still reaching for that stimulant. There was now a perfectly good gap around the base where someone could, perhaps, perhaps stick a nice sized something through...

Double would hint at this surprisingly badly by exclaiming a fake line, as if they were still reading. "'Oh you know, a sausage between even more sausages does sound quite delicious!" said Elizabeth.' This saucy bitch, am I right?"

Before Catra plunged her tongue into them, she withdrew. Her ears perked up at the not-so-suble idea that Double Trouble _totally_ wasn't hinting at. She crawled up onto Double, lowering their book with a finger. Her dick, rubbed against both of theirs but didn't exactly end up between them.

"Yeah." Catra smirked at Double Trouble before leaning in and murmuring breathily into their ear. "What a saucy bitch~" Catra retreated back behind their book, and slotted her cock between theirs. The heat inside of her grew at the contact. It felt as if their dicks were clamping her between them. Catra's eyes rolled back in her head accompanied by a long, exaggerated purr. She was already losing herself in the sensation, but tried to control herself by thrusting at a steady rhythm.

"Mmh mmh mmh~" She hummed the staccato moans.

Giving up all pretense, they tossed their book aside and watched Catra with an intense gaze, nibbling on the back of their index finger. They exhaled a soft sigh as they flexed their dicks around her frotting, delighting in the sounds she made.

Finally they sat up straight, looking over her shoulder as they ran a forefinger down the feline's back to underneath her tail, pushing at the rim. At the same time, their dicks squeezed tighter around hers, causing a sudden gush of precum over their belly.

"Hff, well it seems like you've beaten me," they flickered their tongue out, tasting her scent once more. "And mm, you've grown more potent I see..."

They wrapped an arm around her, burying their face into her rough mane and inhaling. "Very, very potent." They were practically drooling as they withdrew.

"Now i wonder what sort of mood this is this time? Fuck? Or be fucked?" Double's hand remained where it was, under her tail, trembling slightly. "This is a very critical decision."

They hissed into her ear breathily. "Make it a good one."

Now that sent chills all throughout her body. The way they deeply inhaled her musky scent, the finger pressing against her, their sultry voice. Catra melted in their arms.

"I-I..." Her brain was scrambling to find the words. As she rocked her hips, their finger continually threatened to push itself inside of her... not that she had any problem with that. Just the thought of them inside of her shattered her resolve in the blink of an eye. Catra wanted to be bred, and she wanted to be bred now.

With a small but sharp gasp, she panted out the words. "Wreck me."

Triumphant, Double let out a low hiss - "Good." taking another sniff of her scent before moving out from beneath her and pinning her to the mattress with a hand on her head - gentle but firm.

They moved astride her, dicks digging into the crook of her back as they reached around underneath her, stroking out the barbed dick fully from its sheath. Humming, their hand moved lower, cupping and massaging her soft balls, pushing inwards. Scooting backwards, the tips of their dicks pressed against Catra's backdoor entrance, circling it with more precum. Testing, they pushed a forefinger into her carefully - noting it went in with minimal resistance to the first bend of that finger. They'd have to start slowly with only one dick, Double thought to themselves with a slight pout.

Feeling her squirm impatiently beneath, they huffed as they lined themselves up. Growling as they pressed in, mounting her on their knees as the head of their dick made its way inside. Their tail thwapped against the bed with a heavy thud as Double leaned in close to whisper into Catra's ear. "I want you to make lot of noise, darling."

A long, whiny "Mrooooooowl~" slowly departed from her lips. It was throaty and ever so slightly raspy as she felt their dick push its way farther and farther inside of her. Fuck, Catra already felt so full, but she wanted more inside of her. Her tail curled around Double Trouble's waist and tightened a bit with the added pressure inside of her. Catra's dick was exposed to the cool, night's air as it dribbled more pre onto their sheets, staining it. She panted out her desires. _Fuck, I need more._ Catra silently hoped that they hurried up.

Double's dick throbbed at that wonderful sound from Catra, even swelling up slightly inside her as they pushed it deeper to little more than halfway in. Their other dick pressed against her balls, its tip curling up to rub the underside of her dick. With a guttural groan as they hilted inside her, arms now wrapped around her torso tightly as their hips trembled.

Slapping their tail on the bed, building themselves up in anticipation they would lean in close. "Get ready."

Double then took a loose scruff of skin around Catra's shoulder into their teeth, biting into her as they pulled out then pushed back in with sudden force, thighs slamming against her buttocks. They would repeat this motion, slowly at first until picking more of their pace.

Muffled growls would be emitted as they sped up their process, crashing into her harder and faster than the previous thrust. Being larger and stronger, the reptile essentially had Catra pinned headfirst into the mattress while they pounded her ass. The dick hanging out would continue to rub against her dick, dripping more copiously than ever, forming a damp puddle beneath themselves.

"Fuck, harder. _Harder._ " Catra cried out in a moan. Double latching onto her scruff like that felt divine. She could feel the divits of their teeth clenching into her fur. The sensation earned a soft hiss from the feline; she was more than enjoying herself.

Catra had her head turned, so her moans and groans and whines could ring out within their room. The noises she made were all for them. She belted out tiny mewls and whines of pleasure bordering on pain as she felt them beginning to mercilessly pound her ass. Her ears were flat against her head, and her tail tightened around Double even more as she braced for each thrust. "S-So good. You feel so good." Catra must have sounded crazed, she certainly felt it.

The kind of purr that Catra was emitting was indescribable. It was almost like a soft rattling mixed with her chirrups. Not even she knew what sounds were coming from her, but she knew it roughly translated to 'Please more, I need more.' Not only did she feel the ridges on Double's cock against her walls with each thrust, but Catra felt the bumps of each ridge every time it slid past her cock.

She adored the feeling of submitting to them, performing for them. Catra would take on whatever Double Trouble had to give to her. They drove her crazy; the feline was maddened with lust, prey to them and her own heat. Catra would happily bend to their will. Letting her instincts fully take over, Catra let out a snarl and rocked her hips against each thrust. Her tail, now, wasn't trying to brace but whipped around wildly, smacking against their sides uncontrollably. "Double," She was panting softly. "Breed me." If she didn't get bred soon, Catra was going to retaliate.

At that urgent commend from Catra, Double quickened their motions till they were almost vibrating against her ass.

Muffled growls through the fur scruff began to build up into a deep throat rumbling that exploded into a guttural roar as their body clenched before finally releasing their seed. Their swollen dick plugged her to stretching point, shooting streams of cum after cum that would fill her up. Following suit, their other dick ejaculated ropes of cum, traveling well across the length of the bed which smeared with Catra's chest and belly.

Even as their liquid orgasm began to trail off, they would still growl and nip at Catra's shoulders while they thrust minimally. Slowing down, with a deep sigh they collapsed on top of her, rolling to the side into a spooning position so to not crush her. All the feline would feel now was a trickle and the slow throbbing of dick within her walls.

She would hear Double trying to talk back to her but it was all nonverbal grumbling - not sounds of displeasure, but incapable to form words. Legs wrapped around her, they nuzzled into her hair with a soft murmur. "Ffff...fffeeel...guh-gooood...?"

Speaking wasn't in Catra's repertoire at the moment. Their seed shot deep inside of her, and she shuddered with how good it felt. She cried out in ecstasy. Following suit, Catra finished as well. Splurting out, the sheets got even messier and so did the fur on her belly and chest.

Catra was panting heavily now. Gently sniffing the air, the feline took in one of her favorite scents. It overjoyed her heart. Double Trouble was musky, warm, comforting, and wrapped around her.

Turning her head just enough, Catra started to nibble on their neck and shoulder playfully. Her fangs gently sinking into them and leaving tiny marks that Catra would frantically lap at as if she could lick the marks away. The feline's tail curled itself around theirs, and she purred in their arms. "Mhm~" She managed to squeak out.

"Mmm..." Double hummed in response, snuggling up to her in a tighter embrace. Few minutes passed in this warmth before they were finally able to speak properly.

"Okay...okay, well we're going to be stuck together for couple hours at least...so, might I get back to my reading perhaps?" They chuckled lightly, reaching out and picking up their book, holding it out so Catra could see too if she cared to.

"Comfy?" they would nuzzle into her mane.


	2. Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Angst/anxiety, aggressive/rough sex, Double Trouble bottoms in this one, cloaca anatomy, back and forth, penetration

"So I was thinking for our next attack was-" A blaring alarm suddenly sounded off as the power shut down. The door quickly snapped shut as a red light flickered on. "What now?!" Catra growled, irritated at the interruption. Her teeth clenched, and she snarled at the door. There must have been a breach, the Rebellion probably. Just as quickly as the alarm started, it stopped. Catra peered around the dim room. _Shit._

Pressing a finger to her Force Captain badge, she tried to page Scorpia. "Force Captain Scorpia, do you read me, Scorpia?" She paused, waiting for a reply. "Scorpia?" The sound of fuzzy static continued for a bit before she ripped the badge off her chest and threw it against the wall with an exasperated grunt. "Urgh! No connection! Stupid metal walls." Catra tapped her foot, flicked her ear, and swished her tail around impatiently.

Double Trouble who had been sitting on the storage containers, tilted their head at Catra's outburst. "Maybe you should be more polite, then perhaps the walls will open up for you, darling."

They folded their hands, crossing their legs as they hummed to themselves. "Are we locked in then? How long do you estimate we'll have to wait before dear Scorpia rescues us?"

She turned her head toward them in a huff, looking thoroughly unamused. "How would I know? This doesn't normally happen." Catra grumbled at them. Pacing toward the door, she tried punching in some codes on the command prompt. The feline knew that it wasn't going to work, but she was desperate to get out of the room and back on track with her plans. Nothing was going to stop her from taking down the Rebellion.

A flash of red reflected off of Catra's face, and a beeping noise mocked her as she slammed her fist down on the prompt. She whipped her head around, glaring at Double Trouble. "Don't just sit there. Help me get out!" Catra barked at the lizard.

"Mmm, you're tense," they observed flatly but got up all the same. They walked over to the door, looking at the keyboard. "What do you exactly expect me to do here?"

Double gazed around the room before looking back at Catra. "If you're thinking I can shapeshift my way out here, I'm going to stop you there. This place's locked down tight."

Though that smirk and tone of voice definitely implied they _could_ escape but didn't want to. With an exasperated sigh, they slumped their shoulders and looked at Catra with mock apology. "Well! Nothing I can do here, guess we'll have to wait it out darling!"

Catra knew that tone of voice. She knew that _fucking_ tone of voice. Double Trouble was messing with her. With a snarl, Catra smacked them against the cold, locked door, pinning them. She held her forearm across both of their shoulders and spat. "Quit messing around." Catra bared her fangs at them. She was the one calling the shots around here. If Catra wanted Double Trouble to go and get reinforcements, they would. Who did they think they were?

Turning her hand, Catra sank her claws into one of their shoulders. She muttered. "Do you think this is a game?" A low growl erupted from the feline; hetero-chromatic eyes glared daggers into the reptile's. Her fur stood on end; her pupils- slits.

"Woooow, you really are wound up tight," Double Trouble remained a neutral expression, having not flinched once. "You know what'll help loosen you up? A good shoulder rub." Swiftly they reached up to grab Catra's shoulders, pushing her back firmly as they massaged their fingers in.

"Oh darling, this isn't a game, I take your mental health very seriously. You. Need. To. relax." They punctuated every word, digging deeper into her, perhaps slightly painful as they had claws as well to drive their point.

"Might as well look at this as a much needed break, mm?"

Catra's eyes flared at the thought and shook them off with a swat. "Now's not the time to relax," She roared, shooting her arm out just to the side of their head; her claws cut into the metal like tiny knives. "Now's the time to get rid of those stupid princesses once and for all." Catra dawned on a sadistic smile and dragged her claws down through the metal until the marks were in line with their neck.

"Go." She ordered in a stern, low voice. Did they really think she'd stop for a nice soothing, little massage session? Double Trouble had another thing coming. She softly hissed at them.

Double narrowed their eyes at her. "Scorpia's better at this tough love than I am." They would murmur to themselves under breath before scoffing and pushing Catra's arm away.

"I'm going give you some time to cool down, you horrible kitty," they would scold before striding off. "I'll be back, try not to destroy yourself, okay darling?"

One second they were, another second they had completely disappeared - melting into the shadows effortlessly.

The feline paced around a bit, unsure of what to do with herself. She was left alone with nothing to do, left to her thoughts, left to reflect. Reflect? Reflect on what? Catra had been following through on the mission set out for her since she was a kitten. Adora was the one who defected. Adora was the traitor.

Catra stamped over to the wall and dropped to the floor, curling her knees to her chest. Her tail tapped against the ground as she waited for Double Trouble to come back for her. "What's taking them so long?" She huffed to no one. Throwing her head back against the wall, Catra closed her eyes and groaned into the open air. Her voice slightly echoing off the metallic walls, Catra was forced to listen to exactly how pathetic she sounded. _Not for long._ She told herself, but even she wasn't sure if she meant how long she'd be trapped in there or how long she'd feel this pathetic. _I'll show them all just what I can do._ Before she knew it, a long needed nap crept up on her.

While presumably she was asleep, she would feel caresses among her back that would feel very familiar. But that had to be impossible right? If she woke to that, murmuring some names she'd see Double hovering over them. "Oh! Didn't mean to wake you darling, but you looked so sweet sleeping, I just had to pet you."

They chuckled lightly while very noticeably not withdrawing their hand from Catra's hips, thumb circling ever bit sensually towards her groin. Their eyes glanced down before resuming eye contact. "I hope the only thing that's stiff about you right now is in your pants."

"W-What?!" Her voice cracked in its high pitch. Catra's eyes darted down only to find a bulge between her legs. _What the fuck was I dreaming about?_ A blush rose to her face. There was Double Trouble, inching their way closer and closer to her cock. With how hot and bothered she felt, Catra almost wanted to just say 'fuck it' and let them run rampant with her body. But no. Catra had had enough of people trying to take the lead and control her actions. Not this time. "Who said you could touch me?"

Double froze, hand just lingering over the head of her cock. They withdrew with a slight pout. "No fun allowed? Tsk, tsk." Eyes locked onto hers. "So that's then, you just keep pushing things away. This and that."

They would sigh, waving dismissively. "Very well, I will report that - yes, i made it out. Nothing's impossible for me. Alas, unfortunately for you - according to Scorpia's time table, this appears to be a drill gone wrong and thus you are locked in here for an indefinite amount of time till they can figure out how to get the door open."

Information relayed, they sat a distance from Catra, crossing their legs as they watched her all business like. No smiles this time.

She punched the ground, frustrated. Even now, everything was trying to get in her way. "I'm not pushing anything away." Catra scowled at the lizard. "I'm getting what needs to be done _done_." Her tail lashed about wildly, ignoring the comment about how long she'd be trapped. She was angry; she was irritable, and it was all boiling to the surface. Double Trouble had to have been patronizing her. None of what they were doing was helping, and now they were shoving their opinions down her throat. Well, she didn't need any of that- not today.

Standing up, she felt the fabric of her shorts rub against her cock. That only served to make it twitch and throb as she was about to tell off Double. " _You-_ " She was abruptly cut off by the embarrassment of her body betraying her in front of this insufferable reptile. Catra quickly moved both of her hands over her crotch.

"Wanting to get work done is nice and all," Double would reply as they looked away, preening their fingers against their chest. "But when was the last time you relaxed? I only wanted to help with that a bit, darling. Problem is I didn't expect you to be so much of a stubborn bitch."

They sighed deeply and stood, easily towering over the cat. "Well? Do you have a mind to finish that sentence or shall i leave you alone with your temper tantrum?"

Catra remained silent, her eyes fixated on them. Her ear twitched, thoroughly pissed now. Her tail thumped against the floor, creating soft metallic twangs of sound. Finally, she opened her mouth. "I don't care who you turn into," She cocked her head. "I could take you down whenever I felt like it." She didn't dare move a muscle. If she did, she would claw their face off. Catra loathed the way Double Trouble was babying her, treating her like she couldn't take care of herself. Well, she was just fine. She didn't need them or anyone else.

The feline was so close to them that she could feel their breaths tickling her face. It was warm and soft and it enraged her more. _Stop breathing on me._ She growled to herself. However, Catra could feel it heat up her whole body. Something about this intimacy was oddly enticing. Fantasizing, Catra envisioned herself pinning Double Trouble to the ground and fucking them senseless. Why did that seem so appealing right now? They were so obnoxious right now.

Double narrowed their eyes down at Catra, gears turning in their head. Dare they? Dare they test her? One they could certainly leave her behind, not exactly wanting to reward such a terrible mood. At the same time they had a great curiosity to see how she would respond if they pressed her buttons just a bit more...

Lining up so they were nearly chest to chest though in this position, that's all Catra could see anyways. With alight huff and a quick sleight of hand, they grabbed Catra's wrist, moving hers swiftly between their legs where she would notice QUITE a dampness before quickly letting go and stepping back.

"I really did want to help you," they would look down at her emotionlessly before walking past her, about to walk into the shadows again…

What was _that_ about? Why was Double Trouble so damp there? Her mind was frantic and every thought she had felt turbulent. They were just toying with her. They had to be. _Help me, my ass. You're about to up and leave!_ She clenched her fists. "Where are you going?" Catra's voice cracked with hurt. "Are you going to leave just like the rest of them? Is that it?" She griped. No answer. "You want me to beg you to stay?" Catra hadn't even yelled that much, and it felt like her voice was already going hoarse.

Her tail coiled around Double Trouble's and tightened. She wasn't letting them leave before she got an answer. Though there was something she hadn't asked them about yet. "And what did I feel?" Catra's voice was much softer as she questioned them about this topic. She remained faced away, staring at the wall, waiting for any sign that they would respond. With each passing second, Catra's frustration both with Double and sexual only grew. She felt so lost and alone. They were all she had left, and now they were being vague and psychoanalyzing and ready to leave her. She should be used to that last part by now though.

_Wow_ Double internally thought to themselves - even wincing slightly, thankfully their back was turned to Catra so she wouldn't have seen this drop in facade. _WOW. She's got it bad._

Taking a deep breath they turned around to her with a weak smile, gently patting her head. "Oh no darling, I would never leave you." They bit their tongue on saying _not as long you pay me._ Not even themselves could be that cruel to her right now. "I was just going to give you the space you clearly want but if you want me here..."

Sighing again, a blue blush tinged their cheek. "About that other thing...uh...don't laugh darling, but I appear to be little worked up like you." Their tail slowly swayed back and forth behind them, Double cleared their throat. "I was going to offer myself to you, that's what I meant by helping you but you kept being such a brat about it."

" _Brat?_ " She grumbled, digging her claws into her own crossed arms. "Is that what you think of me?" Catra hissed. If Double Trouble was going to treat her like she was a child, maybe she'd be better off alone anyway. She didn't need this; she didn't need to stand for this. Catra spun on her heel to face them, ready to roar at them to fuck off and stay away. A pang of fear stopped her just as she opened her mouth though. The thought of being all alone again crept into her heart, and it scared her. Thinking about the void left, the silence, it hurt. She was overwhelmed. Catra was angry, she was scared, and definitely hurt.

Unsure of how to react anymore, her body moved on its own. She pounced on Double Trouble, pinning them to the cold, hard ground underneath her. The feline's bulge pressed up against them as she snarled in their face. Her tail was as frantic as her thoughts. What was she even doing?

Double emitting a groan of mixed pleasure and pain would probably be the last thing Catra expected to hear. They muttered under their breath. _Why am I so turned on by this?_

That sudden pounce had also knocked the - well - juice out of them and now their pants were more uncomfortably damper than before. _Ah, to rip those off!_ Looking back up at her with a small smirk, they gently pushed her up so they could better look at her face. "So you do want to play then, hmm? Release your tension? Scratch me?"

They would hold her hands, drawing her very sharp and nonretracted claws down their shoulders - leaving marks and shredding their top. "You enjoying this?"

Yanking her hands back, one shot out again, clamping itself around their throat. "Shut up!" Catra rasped. She could feel their wet begin to stain her pants through their own. It felt warm, and it was musky. Catra deeply inhaled their scent and purred at how potent it was. Her eyes rolled back in her head a bit before she noticed Double Trouble smirking up at her. "I said shut up!" She roared, feeling herself grow stiffer and hotter. They must have felt it too... Her crotch was only pressed against them. What would she do? What _could_ she do? How would she get them to shut up? Still scatter-minded, Catra came up with strange solutions. _Can't say anything if you're too busy making other noises._ A wicked smile spread across her face. Removing her hand from where it was, she went back to pinning them by the shoulders and sank her fangs into their throat as quickly as she could. Catra bit down and bit down _hard._

Double cursed, moaning loudly as Catra bit into them. Their hands grabbed her buttocks, unable to stop themselves from humping against her erection. _Stars, they really wanted it bad. Both of us at least._

"O-oh what a bad kitty..." they managed to speak out huskily before devolving into a string of curses as they thrust against her fervently. "Fffuck! Fuck!"

Catra traced her claw down from their collar bone to their lower abdomen, grazing them enough for it to sting and for heat to rise to it, but not enough to draw blood. She huffed and panted at the rapid fire thrusting. "Looks like _you_ want this more than me." The feline couldn't help but growl. _Fuck fuck fuck~_ The word looped itself in her mind as she pressed harder against them, creating more friction between them as they humped her. Why was she feeding into this? She was pissed as fuck and wanted to mangle the lizard, yet here she was, letting them get away with such cocky behavior when _they're_ the ones losing their mind. " _Brat~_ " She purred the syllable. Catra resumed trailing her claw farther down at a lighter pressure, slicing open Double Trouble's pants, and exposing their sex.

Double groaned with relief at the cool air meeting their hot skin - wiggling out most of their clothing save their boots. Without warning, they gripped her and rolled atop, still grinding against her erection. They hissed at her. "I thought you wanted to fight me?" They'd taunt as they ground into her.

Raising themselves up on their knees, they next tore at her pants - causing her cock to spring free which they next took into their mouth, sucking up a mouthful of pre. Mouth full, they returned to kiss Catra on the lips, locking with her as they pinned her firmly to the ground. _How's that? Fired up enough yet to wreck me?_

With a big gulp, Catra swallowed her own pre. She bit down on their bottom lip, sucking on it. "And I thought you wanted to fuck me." Catra raked her claws down their back and ass until reaching the base on her tail and pulling on it. Diving back into the kiss, the feline drew out their tongue into her mouth, sucking on it hastily before she eventually released them. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Catra smirked. Double Trouble was much taller than her, but Catra was quite scrappy. She would wait until she could bait them into dropping their guard and striking then. Now didn't feel right.

Double grunted, flicking their tongue in and out in annoyance. They grabbed the back of her mane, pulling her back to expose her neck more which they promptly bit onto. Revenge. At the same time they positioned themselves such so Catra's dick was pressing at their entrance.

Their tail lifted high in anticipation as they danced on the tip, threatening to push down and take her into themselves. _I wonder what tricks you can pull off now._ Not finished with their nipping, they also moved to take Catra's teats into their mouth, sucking hard through the sheer shirt.

They were taunting her. They wanted her to cave and let them ride her. The tip of her cock ached to be inside Double, but she wouldn't give in. She slid her hand from the base of their tail until she could wrap her hand fully around it and grabbed on tightly. Catra gasped as she felt her nipples being teased. Snaking her arm around their back, she hooked her fingers around their shoulder. She threw them to the side and slammed them down under her. It was a bit painful, since Double Trouble's hand was tangled in her mane, but it was worth it to her to make her point. Using her the tip of her finger, Catra tipped Double's chin up and gazed into their eyes. "Nice try~ but no." She held them down, piercing the reptile's shoulder with her fangs, and dragging them down to their collar bone along with her pointed tongue. Catra nipped at them, trailing down their body and planting tiny kisses after each nip. Positioning her cock at their entrance, the feline scoffed. "You gonna stay still?~" Her tail whipped their side.

Double just panted, watching Catra intensely as their chest roe with every breath they took. They did their best to not whimper with need but give her a defiant look, spreading their legs wide. Their entrance twitched, still overflowing with their heat and partly open, urging Catra on to just enter them already. Their small nubs also ached, damn they really wanted to be fucked but they wouldn't give Catra the pleasure breaking into the submission of begging her. At least, not yet.

"'s fine. You can try to dom me all you want, but you _will_ submit." A strange mixture between a growl and purr rumbled through her body. Where did _that_ come from? Is that what she was actually feeling? This was news even to her. It made sense though. She was sick of feeling like she had no control. Catra would have to take it if she wanted it. And it seemed like Double Trouble was willing to give up theirs for now.

"Exhale." She commanded. Catra wasn't going to hold back, but didn't want them to hurt. Why was that? Just earlier, she was threatening them. She still wanted to slap the grin off of their smug face, but her desire to actually hurt them was gone now. Care? Did she actually care about them? Shaking away the notion from her mind, Catra slowly pushed her way inside of Double Trouble.

Double exhaled deeply just as Catra had ordered, biting their lower lip as she entered them. _Mmph, barbs. That's a first._ They thought to themselves. But it didn't hurt, rather it was stimulating their walls quite nicely. Instinctively they clenched around her, swallowing up her dick completely. They also wrapped their legs around her, pulling her in even deeper.

"Me? Give up? Perish the thought," the lizard chuckled at her, now rubbing the heels of their boots into her back in bit of a titillating massage. "Try harder, darling." They gave her a mocking pat on her face cheek.

Planting an arm down by their hips for support, she felt herself get pushed in deeper. It felt hot and tight as they clamped down around her cock. _Fuck~_ A tiny groan escaped her. With her free hand, Catra spread their cloaca apart just a bit using two fingers. Slowly, she drew one of the nubs out of it a bit as she toyed with it and lightly stroked it. "C'mon, wanna show me the other?~" Her tone was a sultry purr as she gave a singular powerful thrust just to see their reaction.

Double threw their head back, their eyes rolling up as Catra found their most perfect spot. They clamped a hand over their mouth to muffle any sounds of weakness as they squirmed under her, one free hand in a fist thumping against at the ground. Their legs rose high, the heels of their boots scrambling for purchase on Catra's back now. The tip of their tail thumped against the metal floor, creating a noticeable echo. Their two clits betrayed them, rising to attention and hunger for touch.

Every part of their body was screaming, at her mercy. But damn they still refused to give her the satisfaction of actually screaming her name!

Catra ravaged the lizard, pounding them to her heart's content. She began to pant. "Ya know, covering up the noises kind of defeats the purpose if I know that they're happening." She mused what the cries of ecstasy from Double Trouble sounded like. She'd find out soon enough, but for now she watched them cover their own mouth to stifle their own moans. The tapping with the rest of their body was quite cute though. Placing both of her hands at the base of their thighs, Catra stretched her thumbs inward to work small circles around Double's clits. _Fuck, they're getting wetter by the second~_ She bit her bottom lip with a louder groan.

Double's back arched as they saw stars, finally being pushed over the edge. They wrapped around Catra with their legs and self so tightly, almost squeezing the life out of her as they came - _hard._

"AaaaaaaCAaaaTRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the scream, so loud it actually shook the dust from the ceilings. Clits and slit alike squirted their juice, completely drenching Catra's fur as they writhed beneath her in orgasmic glee. Even their own claws dug indents into the metal floor - an impressive feat.

Her ears stood on end with how loud they were. Still, it was music to her ears. "Now that's what I like to hear~" Catra shot them a toothy grin. She felt on top of the world. As she continued to rock her hips, she found herself nearing closer and closer to climax until- "Fuck, Double Trouble~" Catra belted out a moan followed by pants and purrs. She finished inside of them, releasing her seed. The sudden spurt felt hot, and the feline could feel it dribbling all around her. Allowing herself to collapse onto their chest, Catra hummed. "Next time, I'm knotting you~" She lightly dragged her claws down Double Trouble's chest and curled her tail around them.

"Is that a promise?" Double chuckled weakly, still panting heavily beneath Catra. They occasionally shuddered with post-orgasm spikes as they lay there, petting the feline's mane. After few minutes of silence, they began to hum. "Mmmm, I take you're relaxed now?"

They tilted their head up so they could see her, gently stroking her soft ear with their thumb. Oh how they wanted to just lie in this moment forever and not do anything else!

Now it was Catra's turn to not want them to have the satisfaction. Instead of answering their question, she chuckled and plopped her hand over their face to haphazardly cover their eyes. Tired out and purring, she murmured. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" What started as Catra sticking her tongue out at them quickly turned into her lapping at their chest very lazily. She had totally forgotten that there was a faulty lockdown drill going on that was keeping her from her work. Catra felt herself drifting in and out of slumber once more. The doors opening would wake her up whenever _that_ was.

Double would smile warmly and hum to her as she dozed off. Sure it would be very awkward if Scorpia suddenly walked on them now but why not let themselves enjoy this bit longer?

After all Catra deserved this rest.


	3. Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning; WATERSPORTS/PEE AT END- don't whine to me if you disregarded this warning and complain about it, glory hole, knotting, teasing, mystery, oral, cloaca anatomy, penetration, scenting, sheathed dick

"Are you sure about this?" Catra knelt from a distance, peeking through the flimsy looking hole in the wall at Double Trouble's thigh. _Nice view._ She mused to herself. This whole scenario seemed really sketchy to her but Double insisted that this element would only add to the thrill of it all.

Pulling a thick, black marker out of her pocket, Catra scribbled off to the side on the wall 'Anal Queen Adora: Call me for a good time~ ;) XXX-XXX-XXXX' and shared a mischievous chuckle with herself as she waited for them to answer.

Double rolled their eyes, grabbing the marker from Catra. "Don't you know? It's the element of not knowing who and what is on other side of the wall that makes it exciting!"

They stared at what Catra had written for few moments before leaning down to draw a crude picture of a penis connecting with a butt. They tittered to themselves, admiring their graffiti. "Besides I set this up specifically in private so it's cleaner than going to one of those filthy clubs' glory holes."

Catra snickered at Double Trouble's art. "Double Trouble: Truly an artist of their time." She stuck her tongue out at them. "And yeah, I know it's clean," Rolling her eyes at them, Catra unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. "My dick thanks you greatly." She started to pull her pants down and unthreaded her tail from the pant hole in the back, sticking it through the glory hole that they had set up for her.

"So how am I supposed to just not know it's you on the other side?" Her tone was snarky as per usual. Catra tried to see if she could wrap her tail around the wall and back to herself, but alas, it wasn't long enough. To say she was distracted was an understatement.

"I could mimic the voices of other girls if you'd like~" they hummed at her, eyes sharply focused on Catra's soft sheath and balls. Double's fingers itched with desire to touch her. "Well! I'll meet you on the other side then."

They smacked Catra's butt lightly before turning a corner around the makeshift wall, their long tail lingering as a seductive farewell. Not for long. Catra would hear them hum a sprightly tune. Out of her sight, Double loosened the buttons on their shorts as they settled down on the pillows they'd made to cushion their seat. They also hoped Catra would appreciate the stool they'd left her in case she needed a sit down at any point.

"Uuuuuh okay..." She called to them from behind the wall. No reply. "Guess I'm doing this then..." Catra was kind of confused by this whole idea, but who was she to pass up a free blowjob? _That's the spirit, darling~_ She encouraged herself in Double Trouble's voice. That _was_ the purpose of a gloryhole, right? The feline fumbled around trying to spread her fingers against her sheathe without her thicker fur getting in the way. Once she got it, Catra spread the entrance of it with her thumb and index finger just a bit. With a slight clamping around the base with her other hand, the tip of her cock poked itself out.

Catra pressed her crotch up against the wall, and aligned her dick with the hole. "I-Is this how I do this?" She was a little nervous with how stupid she might seem in front of them. "Is this okay to start?" The feline really had no idea what she was doing and was just hoping for the best. Her tail swished around as if it was trying to shake out her nerves with each tiny flick.

"Aww, what's this adorable little pink friend?? I could just swallow you up, mm!" came the voice of _Scorpia_ from the other side. If Catra could see Double Trouble, they would have the biggest shit eating grin.

Catra punched the wall with a thud. Wow, that was a lot more durable than she had thought it would be. "Not funny, asshole." She shouted to them, her tail thumping against the stool, grumbling. The worst part of that was that they were spot on. That's exactly what Scorpia would say if she was on the other side. A blush crept up thinking about that possibility. _Weird._ She decided. After attempting to relax with a sigh, Catra pressed against the base of her sheathe again to stick out the tip of her dick and positioned it against the hole again. Her ear twitched; Catra still felt a little stiff. How do people unwind doing this?

Double snickered. "Sorry darling, I couldn't resist."

They tilted their head, watching just the tip of Catra's dick peek through. They fingered her, stroking along the length to ease her out further. "Come on, don't be shy, darling." they said gently. "You know I'm breaking one of the glory holes unspoken rules for this which is that we don't exchange words but since it's your first time, I'll be lenient."

They were very careful to touch Catra in a way, that a misplaced prod wouldn't send her fleeing back into the safety of her sheath.

The way Double Trouble touched her was so slow and gentle. She belted out tiny, shallow breaths as they got to work on her. The feline had to refrain from bucking her hips forward; she assumed that that was against the rules too, and it would surely mess up the nice rhythm they were moving at. Catra felt her cock slowly unsheathe itself more and more. They were so good at being able to draw her cock out, quicker than anyone else actually.

With a jolt of sensitivity rushing through her body, Catra smacked her forearm to the wall in front of her and bit down into it. Her tail thumped against the stool more erratically now, and she stifled a moan. Hopefully their mouth would be around her dick soon because she was getting a bit too sensitive too roughly.

"Mm, my, my," Double crooned from the other side, their sharp ears easily picking up Catra's actions. "Struggling already? Has it been so long since you were last serviced?"

The barbs on Catra's dick began to be more prominent and they would play with it, running their forefinger across the bumps before flicking their tongue on her. That was all they did though, leaving her with teasing touches. Lick. Lick.

Her cock twitched as soon as Double Trouble's tongue hit it, aching for more contact. It was soft and wet, and it felt so good as it practically tickled the tip of her dick. Catra huffed with a grumble. "Aren't you supposed to shut up or something?" A soft yet sharp gasp escaped the feline, and her tail curled around the leg of the stool in a vain attempt to sate her desire to clench onto anything while she waited for them to stop teasing her. "Fuck~" She exhaled.

"Shhhh..." Double breathed on Catra's sensitive head, kissing it briefly before they took her into their mouth.

Their tongue wrapped around her cock, even squeezing as they sucked her off. In meantime they pushed a hand down their shorts, fingering their own clits., rubbing them out with their index and middle finger. The vibrations from their pleasure humming would add even more to the already overstimulating dexterity of their tongue.

"Gaaah- hah ah~" Catra's voice was gruff and choppy. Shit, she wasn't expecting such and increase in contact so quickly. If anything, this gloryhole was really good for hiding what they were about to do to her. Each tiny movement, each flick of their tongue was a surprise. Catra was blinded to what Double Trouble was doing on their end, but she could hear a quiet shlicking followed by- "Haaaah fuck!~" Her voice rumbled and rattled in her throat as she pounded the side of her fist on the wall. Okay, maybe she wasn't the best at keeping quiet either. It just felt too good, she _couldn't_ keep quiet if she tried.

Double withdrew their hand, grabbing Catra around the base as they took her fully into their mouth - taking a long suck before letting go with a soft pop. "Come on swell up for me, I know you can, darling." they'd whisper to her dick, massaging their finger tips along the bulging vein and barbs. Electrifying touch from the ever present threat of their claws perhaps.

Once more they flicked their tongue at her tip, pushing ever so slightly into where precum was dripping from.

Catra was fully erect by this point. It was almost as if Double Trouble commanded it so. She wasn't one to just lay whatever happens to her happen. Well, if she did, Catra usually at least had sheets to grab onto, something to bite, _anything_ more than what she has right now. Scratching at the wall, the feline whined and whimpered for more. Her whole body grew hot and antsy, aching for the satisfaction she so desperately craved. Fuck it, she was caving... just a little. Catra lightly bucked her hips through the hole, pushing it against their tongue and lips. "Mmmh~"

Double giggled, nuzzling against her dick with their cheek before grabbing it in a firm hold, thumbing the base a they drew her further into the hole. Prodding, they could feel the beginnings of a knot forming around the base. They grinned, hoping to have her on the other side of the fence when it was fully swollen.

Kicking off their shorts but still wearing a loosened bra, they scooted up to the wall on their knees. They would stifle a whimper of their own as they resumed their handiwork on their own clits, swelling noticeably and leaking clear precum of their own. Tonight they would not grow to full size but they would be prepared should they want to move on from their mouth job.

Man, this felt really awkward now. Catra wanted her whole shaft throught the hole; she wanted more of Double Trouble's touch. Pressing herself as close to the wall as she could, Catra fit her dick all the way through. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but that was more than okay with her if it meant they could suck her off better. Catra purred loudly as they silently convinced her to squish herself against the wall even more. "C'mon... Stop teasing." Catra whined.

Double tsked, pulling on her firmly. "Patience."

They continued to stroke her off, watching as a knot began to form at the base of her dick - soon to outgrow the hole itself. Double grinned even wider. Now there would be no escape, Catra would be at their complete mercy now. Relishing in the dull throb of her knot, they squeezed her gently - running their hand along her length.

Moving even closer to the wall, they positioned their erect clits close to her dick - rubbing their tips together, almost docking as they mixed their pre together. Double sighed contentedly with a whistle, thrusting their hips. They would also massage their own flat chest, it was a shame a wall was between them and Catra. Almost.

Their wet was warm and ever so slightly sticky. It lightly coated her, and her cock was begging for more. "Nngh hah- seriously, if you're not gonna-" Catra tried shifting from the cramped position she was in. _Why can't I get out?_ Catra felt dread wash over her. Of course they were scheming something like this. They should consider the name Double 'Toy with Catra' Trouble. Her cock was stuck in the gloryhole. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath. "Hey, how did you decide how big to make this hole?" Catra sighed, dropping her head against the wall. She was incredibly hard and incredibly stuck.

"Mm?" Double responded innocently. "Oh actually I didn't measure at all, I hope this isn't an uncomfortable fit."

They'd sigh as they frotted against her, eventually turning around. Tail raised, butt flat to the wall - they straddled her dick - still running their clits along the length - shivering as they contrasted with her barbs. Eventually they positioned themselves on her tip, their slit pushing down and threatening to break the barrier between themselves.

"Ooooh~" Double called out in Adora's voice, showing absolutely not shame at all. "I can't wait to have you fill me full of kittens again~ Breed me!"

Now _that_ was something Catra couldn't quite tune out. Their joke with Scorpia? Sure, it'd get a little rise out of her as she grumbled, but Adora... _Oh fuck, Adora~_ Just the thought of breeding her lover was enough to have Catra pant uncontrollably, a soft growl cusped her lips. "Stupid wall..." Double Trouble was thoroughly messing with her now. She knew better, but it sounded so much like the blonde. Without the ability to see otherwise past the wall, Catra couldn't help but imagine it really _was_ her. "A-Adora..." She murmured her whimper. The sounds of her claws lightly scratching into the wall could be heard. Catra was desperate to be freed, but her cock only got harder.

Stifling the urge to cackle, Double pushed back - now taking Catra's length fully into themselves except for the knot. They began to pump her, the walls shaking violently with each thrust. They hissed as her barbs scratched inside their walls pleasurably. They felt like they were getting very close to release. Double withdrew, keeping just the tip of Catra's dick barely inside them before slamming down with great force, knot and all into her.

Calling out in Adora's voice again. "Cum for me babe!"

Feeling her knot pop inside of her- them, right... It was Double Trouble on the other side of the wall. What if at some point Double really did switch out with Adora, and it was her on the other side? She wouldn't put it past them. Whatever the case was, Catra couldn't take it anymore. She was verging her limit. "Hah anh myaah~" She was reduced to garbled, incoherent sputterings. Catra was starting to understand the appeal of gloryhole. Her heart was racing, her tail was lashing, she was blushing and panting, Catra had no idea what was going on, but she knew she felt good... _really good_. Moments later, she shot her seed inside of... someone. Probably still Double Trouble, but who knows anymore? Panting out the heat that was slowly dying down within her, Catra muttered. "I'm still stuck..."

Double had come not long after Catra had shot into them, still shivering post-orgasm as they examined their own fluids running down their thighs. Swiping a finger down their juice, they tasted themselves before replying. "Heh! Surprise, it was me all this time!"

They pulled away from Catra with a soft pop, cum gushing out of their cloaca. Their tail twitched as they turned around to look at the puddle of mess and the knot still stuck in the hole. "Mmm, that is a problem~"

They flicked her cock like a springy doorstopper, not too much to hurt her but enough to excite her. "Oh yes, you're definitely stuck~"

"Yeah, no ki-" Catra was going to reply in a snarky attitude before she was cut off with a strange yet lustful sensation. Wow, Double Trouble really was toying with her; this confirmed any doubt in her mind. "Fuck~" She panted the word about an octave higher.

From their perspective, they must have heard the slight scooching of the wood across the ground and a stool fling itself across the room from the other side of the wall. "You planned for this to happen!" Catra accused of them. "I'll kill you!" It was the biggest empty threat she could offer. Her tail thudded annoyedly against the floor as her pants fell down her thighs slowly. After another loud, exasperated groan, Catra banged her head on the wall and left it there to whine defeatedly.

"Aww, threats won't free you sooner~" they scolded her, still bouncing her dick with their index finger. "In fact I'll just make it harder for you darling."

They continued to toy with Catra's dick, knowing full well how overstimulated she must be already. "If you apologize, perhaps I'll share a tip that could help the swelling go down."

With a deep sigh and forehead still pressed to the wall, she grumbled. "Okay, what is it?" Catra purposefully skipped over the apology. No way on Etheria was she going to say sorry to them when they clearly did this on purpose.

This time they smacked Catra's dick bit more forcefully. "I didn't hear an apology."

Catra groaned. "I'm sorry, you're just a conniving _bitch._ " A low growl erupted from her as the sensation turned from strange pleasure to strange pain. It didn't hurt too much, but just enough to send a message. "Wish I had another stool to throw at you..." She grumbled under her breath.

"Hmph, I'll accept that as an apology but I'm going to spank you later," they sighed, giving her another poke before settling themselves directly in front of the hole - tearing their bra off. "As for getting unstuck...well this is little unorthodox but I've had partners tell me it worked. You just need to relax your cock and best way of doing that is -ahem- you're going have to pee it out."

If Catra could double over at the comment, she would have. This somewhat strange to her. Usually, when they did stuff like this, she could at least see where she was peeing and what she was doing. This? It was like she just had to let it happen, and she had no clue what was going on on the other side of the wall until she was freed. Catra had never really thought of how odd it would be to not be able to see where she was peeing, but here she was. A chill crawled up her spine and her heart began to race again; that didn't help her cause. Oops. This situation felt somehow exposing and vulnerable to her... However, she wasn't opposed. It was actually kind of thrilling. "Ah- um- O-Okay..." Catra embarrassedly stammered out. She had no idea what Double Trouble was doing on the other side of the wall, and that excited her. Maybe they made space for her to relieve herself, or maybe they were positioned _juuuuust_ right for a nice golden shower. Catra had no idea, and the thought only made her harder. _Fuck._ The feline huffed a pant, digging her fang into her bottom lip. "Should I... Should I start?"

"Go right ahead darling, unless you're pee shy," they purred, unable to resist licking at the tip of her dick in anticipation. Their shoulders and chest awaited in prime position. They'd also thought far ahead and had a plastic tarp at the floor under the hole. They'd had this planned from the beginning!

It wasn't exactly their kink was a secret, just they never found a good time with their partners to agree to it. But now that Catra was stuck and this would be her escape method...their tail thumped against the floor eagerly.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Catra barked with a blush plastered on her face, but it was more like she was trying to convince herself. Her eyes rolled back in her head with the tiny lick. "Here I go then..." She slowly exhaled and began to relieve herself. A steady stream trickled for a bit before she could feel it spray in all directions at random. It was really hard to pee with an erection.

Her heart pounded a mile a minute as she could only imagine what Double Trouble was doing on the other side. Surely, if they _weren't_ doing anything, they'd be on this side of the wall with her. But they weren't. They were still over there, and she could hear their tail hitting the ground. Were they excited by this? Shit, they were definitely doing something. Catra's breathing staggered as she began to pant again and a tiny mewl flew from her lips.

Double bit their lower lip, letting out a lustful groan as the stream hit them in the chest, running down in rivulets to pool around their crossed legs.

Watching carefully, they also watched how effortlessly Catra's knot dwindled in size so they stood, giving her couple of final strokes before moving around the wall. While Catra was presumably getting the last dribbles out - they'd sneak up behind her and wrap arms around her, parting their musky smell onto her. "Oh ho, you did so well darling!" That would probably jolt Catra to maybe slip a little and before they both knew it, Catra might be sitting on Double on the ground as they pet her mane, freed from the hole. "Well, well, wasn't that fun? I thank you for indulging me darling~"

They'd slap their hands onto her buttocks, leaning in close and panting heavily, flicking their tongue out to take in her scent.

Now she was sticky with her own pee as their scent also rubbed off on her. Catra's knot may have diminished in size, but her erection was still very hard and on display to the open air. The feline quickly shook her fur out just a bit and it puffed up slightly. She was much fluffier to the touch now as she lavished in their fingers running themselves through her mane. The petting was so nice, and she found herself uncontrollably purring. "Yeah yeah..." Catra tried to pout but was way too content with the situation.

"Mm~ I'll take you to the bath then," they crooned, picking her up in their arms effortlessly as they stood, holding her like one does with an actual cat. "Maybe next time, we should involve the real Adora mm?"

Double would also kiss her along the tum and tip of their dick, not minding the mess. With that they withdrew to the baths, awaiting her response while they did, humming along the way.

Catra nuzzled her head into the crook of their neck as they carried her, and she softly mused. "Hmm yeah~" Shallow, staccato gasps worked their way out of Catra with each kiss they placed on her.

Double giggled, now kissing her toe beans. "Good, now let's have that bath, you stink kitten."


	4. Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Teasing, penetration, anal, knotting, sheathed dick, Double has normal humanoid genitals in this, fingering, Double is little bratty, aggressive sex

Double Trouble would bound over to Catra and grab her shoulders as they twirled both of them in place. "Spa day at Mystacor!"

They stared down at Catra brightly, tail near wagging and all dressed to go with a handy canvas bag.

Cocking an eyebrow at them, Catra scoffed. "What makes you think we have time for a luxury like that?"

"Because I made plans of course!" they booped Catra's nose. "I asked you that we should get outside sometime and you shrugged and mumbled 'Yeah, okay.'"

They spread their arms. "So with that, I went and reserved us a day to ourselves with the gold I've saved. So no skipping out on this one, you need relaxation, darling kitten."

Oh boy. Catra knew there was no fighting Double Trouble on this. Once they got something in their head, they would have their way somehow. Maybe if she didn't fight it, they would go easy on her. Plus, it actually sounded like a fairly nice time. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, her ears flattened against her head as she dawned on quite the unenthused face. "Sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with already." With that, they were off.

Double hummed happily, smacking her on the butt as they followed. "Plus I'll be sure to make it entertaining for you~"

About few hours later, still a few before evening - they'd both arrived at the Mystacor. Double showed them the receipts for the spa and soon enough, they were escorted into a nice spa area - white marble walls and tiles with a wooden screen to change behind, plenty of soft towels and items for massaging and washing. A row of showers where they could sit under before diving into the burbling hot tub, the size of a small swimming pool.

Double also checked a nearby cabinet. "Good there's drinks and snacks too."

They turned back to Catra, setting their bag down. "Well, we've got this room all to ourselves...How does a massage sound to start things off?"

The lizard circled her, sultrily trailing their forefinger around her body. "Get naked or not, there's towels, whatever works for you~"

"Let's cut to the chase Double because we both know you're nothing but... well, _trouble_." She snickered at her own bad joke. "Let's see what happens when I play your little games instead of fighting them." Catra smirked as if she had already won, tail waving around in mellow delight. Stripping down naked in front of them with zero shame, she puffed out her chest triumphantly. "Massages sound great~" She purred, and it somehow sounded challenging.

"Awww but I do enjoy playing games," they tittered, rubbing her chest fluff. "But of course, here, lie down over there."

They led her to a massage bed, making her lie down on her front. Double then rummaged around in their bag, taking out a ombre orange lotion. Unscrewing the cap, they flicked their tongue at it then nodded in approval. Squeezing a good handful into their hand, they leaned over and massaged the oil into Catra's shoulders, slicking her fur down. The scent of orange blossoms and mango permeated the air.

Catra tensed ever so slightly but tried her best not to let Double Trouble feel it. Attempting not to stumble over her words, she asked. "Uh- Shouldn't one of the staff be massaging me?" If felines could sweat, she'd be sweating bullets right now. "I thought you'd be on another table next to me..." Her words trailed off. Well, her I-Don't-Care-Anymore facade was quickly dissolving. Still, Catra tried to maintain her composure; she could feel her tail threatening to betray her at any moment.

"What? You want a complete stranger in this? I didn't take you as that kinky," they teased, pressing out the knots in Catra's upper back with palms of their hands. "But nope! I already got my spa treatment yesterday, now it's all about you today, and I'll be the one to provide it~"

They hummed working their hands down Catra's spine, digging their knuckles in.

"Am I gonna find a masseuse tied up in some closet?" Catra chuckled before groaning in pleasure as her body was finally able to relax. Instead of her tail selling her out on her embarrassment, it swished around lazily as she enjoyed herself. A soft purring vibrated through her and onto the soft sheets of the massage bed. It was a good thing that Double Trouble couldn't see her face right now because it was one of pure bliss, and she wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Dear no," they drew back in mock offense. "No, I just promised to take her job for the day. What I didn't tell her though was that I'd be only doing work with you. So when she comes back, she might be seeing few faces angry with their missed appointments."

Double smirked as they felt the purring vibrations under their touch as they lightly ground on her back with their elbow. "Enjoying yourself?"

She smiled and sighed. "You're evil." Her back arched quite a bit with each knot they worked out of her. Catra might a knot to work into them later. Knowing the mischief they were probably up to, it was almost certain that she would. With a loud purr, Catra relaxed as their fingers danced through the fur on her back. "And yeah, this is nice." She just had to roll with whatever Double Trouble had in store for her.

Double let out a light chuckle before climbing atop the bed and straddling her on their knees, now rubbing firm circles into her hips. They leaned down, sliding their hands upwards her body before drawing back to now spread her ass cheeks. With slick fingers, they thumbed her rim while unbuttoning their own shorts to let a humanoid dick spill out. Oh yes, Double was going to give Catra a spa time to remember - this massage only being one of the first.

"This good?" they checked in, just in case.

Damn it. Damn _them._ It was as if every time Catra found some amount of resolve, they tested her. She shuddered as their cool fingers spread her ass cheeks, and their thumb became well acquainted with her a bit more intimately. A tiny, needy mewl peeped out of her, and Catra sheepishly murmured. "Uh-Y-Yeah, yeah..." _Confidence. Maintain confidence._ She told herself, her tail lifted to give them a better view. Looks like her happy ending wasn't so much of an _ending._

Double hummed, pushing a thumb in while they stroked their own dick, lathering it in more of that lotion. Soon they lined up with her, pushing in slowly past the tip. "I'm going to move you, can't neglect the front," they chuckled mischievously, rolling her onto her side. Fully entered now, they admired the sight before taking one of her legs to stretch it out. "Can't forget the legs too!"

They would bend her leg back and forth, squeezing along the thigh. For one moment, they held Catra's back paw in their hands and kissed at the pink paw pads, even pushing with their thumbs to make her toes spread cutely for more kisses.

Catra wasn't used to her paw pads receiving much attention, and it embarrassed her wildly. Kisses and lotion now coated them, and her eyes rolled back in her head with the how sensitive they were to such gentle touches. The feline's toes curled and flexed in a kneading manner; she was definitely loving that. Once her feet started to feel a little too overstimulated, Catra slid her leg past their head, hooking it over Double Trouble's shoulder. Now, they had a much better angle of her semi erection as she became more aroused by the second. Her balls gently pressed against the lizard's thigh as she waited for them to start moving. "Double..." She panted with desire.

Double sighed deeply as they leaned down to kiss her, trailing their lips down to the crook of her neck as they began to thrust inside her - slowly before picking up the pace. Their hands also maneuvered to massage her small breasts, alternating between those and ruffling her stomach fur as they also pinched her lower teats. And yet they avoided touching her dick.

Bracing for the pounding that was soon to some, her claws clenched into the sheets. She turned her head to meet their lips, nipping on their bottom lip before they pulled away. Feeling her nipples get pinched and lightly twisted between their fingers tips had her squirming. Catra was starting to itch to reciprocate; she wanted to touch them. Not to mention how hot she felt and how much of that heat pooled into her now throbbing sex. "For someone who said they weren't gonna ignore my front, you're sure doing a bad job." A light growl rattled around in the back of her throat as she bucked her hips to the rhythm they were pumping inside of her. Reaching out, Catra snatched their tail in one swift motion. She gently twisted the tip between her fingers the same way they were toying with her teats. Catra ways trying to give herself anything to do because fuck did her cock ache with desire.

Double whisked their tail out of her hands with a tsking sound. Then they began to pull out a bit, a move that would reasonably frighten Catra that she was about to be blue balled but they were simply shifting off the bed so they had stability to maneuver and pick her up.

"Can't have you making mess of the massage bed," they explained with a grin as they held her in their arms, her legs around their waist. With great dexterity and strength, helped by grounding their tail for balance, they began to bounce her on their dick. The lizard hummed as they felt the grind of her barbed dick against their belly.

She whined. "Then where am I supposed to-" A sharp inhale interrupted her as her full weight shifted onto their cock. It penetrated her so deeply now, and each bounce felt that much harder and rougher. Long drawn out moans and groans errupted from Catra with the growing intensity. Meanwhile, her cock ground against both of their bellies. She rocked her hips with each bounce, pumping her sandwiched dick against smooth skin and fur. "Fuck yes~" She purred. With her legs crossed behind Double Trouble in a vain attempt to diffuse any of her weight to them, Catra kneaded their back with her curling and flexing fingers. Her claws grazing their skin with a mild heat and sting. Needing to find anything to do with herself, Catra crashed their lips together once more, moans vibrating onto theirs as the feline couldn't contain the noises she was making.

Double eagerly took her kiss, nipping at her lips as they quickened their pace. They hissed as Catra dug her claws into them. At the very last moment, they lifted her high then dropped her down, now balls deep inside her. Hoping that would send her over the edge.

Was Double Trouble about to pull out of her completely? How cruel. Before she could wonder any longer, Catra went from just their tip inside her to them spreading her apart as much as they could. She yelped out in pleasure and pain. It was so sudden but so welcomed. " _Nyahhh!_ " Catra cried out in ecstasy. She wanted to return to frantically kissing Double Trouble, but her jaw was slack. Her mouth was left open, panting steamy breaths, her fangs poking out from behind her upper lip, and her tongue practically hanging out of her mouth. Catra's seed shot up between them, creating a trail up both of their abdomens and making a mess of their chests. "I... I was hoping to knot you." Catra wearily admitted, her tail curling around their back while they were still inside her.

"Oh you will darling, the night's still early," they crooned, stroking her mane before gently lowering her to the floor and pulling out. Double hadn't even come themselves, their dick falling slack. A mix of their magic and stamina from not doubling over on possible blueballs? Perhaps they just wanted to save their own seed for a good finale.

They hovered over her, whispering into her ear. "There's still the hot tub to try out after all." Double kissed her again, stroking her quivering thighs. "First, we need to shower off this mess."

"Right right." Catra mused, her legs a little wobbly as she stood up. She held their hand for stability and because it was nice. Gazing up at them, she tiredly smiled and walked off with them in a random direction. "Where are those again?" Catra wandered until they started guiding her in the right direction.

"Oh dear, don't fall asleep on me," they teased her, picking her up again and settling her down in front of the showerheads. Without warning, Double turned on the water, hitting Catra with a splash of cold water before it warmed up to comfortably hot water. 

They hummed a tune as they grabbed a shampoo bottle, squirting it into their hands before reaching around and massaging her tum, working up a lather. The lizard made sure to cover every aspect of Catra's body, even thoroughly pulling gently on her tail. As the shower washed off the mixture of cum and soap suds off her, Double played with her paw pads before leaning in suggestively. "Would you like to help wash me as well?"

Catra squealed and mewled as the cold water hit her. All her fur stood on end as she scrabbled to get out. Before the feline could successfully escape, she found herself held in place by her wrists as the water was already starting to turn warmer. Their hands were soapy as they coated all of her fur in shampoo. Catra knew she needed it but couldn't help but be a little peeved that her natural scent was masked. The feline wanted to complain but found herself purring contently as Double Trouble tenderly rubbed circles into her paw pads. "I uh- um- sure." Catra finally squeaked the word, extending her hands out and cupping them in the air for them to fill it with shampoo as well.

Double scrubbed her sheath as their other free hand reach out to grab a body wash bottle and squeezed its contents into Catra's outstretched hands. Then they circled around her so now they were sitting in front of her, face to face. Hands on her knees, they beamed at her. "Do be thorough if you like darling."

"Yeah," A cheerful smile spread across her face. "I'm not gonna cheap out on ya." She chuckled with a smirk. Rubbing her hands together, the soap became bubbly suds that she massaged into their body. Catra's sheath was still a little sensitive, but her focus was on lathering Double Trouble. She ran her fingers over their chest and arms and wrapped her arms around their back. With a tiny shake, Catra smeared some of the shampoo on her fur onto their body. Letting her arms fall to their ass, she stroked the lizard's tail as Catra came head to head with their cock. She booped the tip of it with her nose, playfully giggling as she did so. Then, her hands ran past their hips and onto their thighs where she sculpted the curvature of their legs with her soapy hands all the way down to their feet. She picked up one by their heel and ran her finger up and down its sole, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you sensitive here too, or is that just me?" Catra mused, drawing figure eights on their foot.

Double hissed softly, not deigning to answer that even as their body betrayed them - their tail knocking over a pile of bottles with a loud noise.

Withdrawing their foot, they redirected Catra's hands to their chest - directing it downwards. "I'd prefer if you focused on the front, darling~"

Catra gently rubbed just over their sex with her palm, and her other hand shot out and pressed against their collar bone. She pushed them down, continuing to stroke. Her big toe traced circles on the bottom of their foot. "You sure about that?~" A mischievous smile spread ear to ear as her tail swished around eagerly. She refrained from coating their neck in soap for just a moment to drag her tongue and a single fang across it, purring.

Double coolly put their arms behind their head as they lay back, their dick twitching under Catra's touch. Their feet continued to pull away from her attempts to play with them. "Don't test me," they warned quietly, the tip of their tail flicking back and forth in agitation. They were truly riled up.

Noticing how they were reacting, she giggled. "Or what?~" She continued to follow their movements and continue toying with them. Catra, in a painstakingly low speed, dug her fangs into Double Trouble's neck. She could feel their pulse against her teeth, and she wanted to clamp... _hard_. However, she resisted the temptation to tease them with all her light touches. Tenderly, the feline stroked up and down their shaft at the pace their chest would rise and fall with each breath.

Double growled lowly and pouted when Catra continued to use her light touch on them. "Ridiculous, has Adora softened you?" They scolded before bringing out their hand and easily overturning her, so they were side to side.

The lizard climbed atop, straddling and easily towering over her. "Usually I can be patient, but what happened to your ferocious drive? When you saw something, you just went for it. Are you afraid to be rough with me?" They sighed as they stroked her wet bangs out of her face, palming her cheek. "You don't have to be, darling."

"Just teasing you, dumbass~" A smug look was plastered on her face. "Looks like it worked." Catra laughed, not even trying to struggle as she shot a cocky smile at them after staring intently at the semi Double was nursing. As the reptile straddled her, she started to grind herself against their ass. "Plus, we're still soapy. I wanna wash off first." Catra threw her hands behind her head, relaxing with the nice view she had. "It's cute when you're this riled up, ya know that?" The feline continued to tease.

Double growled again. _So this is what it feels like to be on the other side of such games._

"Then fuck me already, you little brat," they scoffed, lifting their ass out of reach from Catra's dick. "Come on and get it." Without another word, they kissed her and left with a sharp nip on her lips as they bounded over to the hot tub, jumping in with a gleeful splash. Resurfacing, they threw their head back then looked back at Catra with an inviting smug expression.

She marched over to the hot tub looking determined. _Brat? I'll turn you into one yet._ Catra growled to herself. Hopping up on the edge, the feline hovered over Double Trouble. Reaching below her, she clenched a fistful of their hair between her fingers and pushed them forward, up against the opposing side of the hot tub as she dipped herself in. "You're right, how _selfish_ of me. I've clearly been holding out." She growled sadistically. "I see something I want? _I take it._ " Catra hissed those last words into their ear from behind, positioning her cock at their entrance, pressing them against the hot tub wall.

Double winced slightly as they felt Catra push against their backdoor. "Lube." They reminded gently but they were filled with excitement all the same, their thick tail almost bowling her over with a heavy swing. With Catra's strong grip on their head, they strained to look back.

Catra released them with a huff. "How am I supposed to know where that is?" She quickly scanned the general vicinity; no idea. "Get it. Now." Catra growled at them, shoving them harder against the wall. Her, now, erect cock threatened to push its way inside of them. She caught a thinner part of their tail in her hand to try and contain it before she got pummeled by the thing. Glaring at them, she waited for her demands to be met and let go of their hair and tail.

"You could just use your mouth," they suggested helpfully, grinning as they pushed her buttons even further. They bent over, spreading their ass cheeks - the water only reached up to the bottom of their balls. Catra would probably have to hop on tip toes to mount them.

"You're right, I could!" She chirped gleefully. Not a moment later, her middle finger shot out penetrating them one knuckle deep before slowly sliding her finger in and curling it against their sweet spot. She spanked their ass, leaving a faint, red mark, and she began to fondle their balls. "This is my spa day. You cater to me, remember?" Catra snarled. It was hard to believe this was the same Catra from earlier, but she had been challenged. She wasn't backing down.

Double's eyes widened, gasping loudly as Catra shoved her finger in. They gripped the edges of the tub tightly, knuckles whitening. Their tail coiled up against their back as they looked over their shoulder at her, now blushing a blue color. Their expression narrowed. "So the kitten finally bites~"

"Lube." Catra reminded. "Get it. Now." She gripped at their balls just tightly enough to make them jolt and tense. Continuing to curl her finger against their sweet spot, Catra couldn't help but hump Double Trouble's thigh. A light panting broke out as she quickened her pace. Reaching around their hips, she released their balls and started to jerk them off.

Double was ready to suggest she just enter them dry but thought better of it. Still the lube was no where near the hot tub so regretfully they shook off Catra, splashing her into the water as they climbed out. Quickly they found the lube and returned to the edge of the hot tub, kneeling down with their raised butt facing Catra, so she got a good view as Double rubbed and fingered the liquid into their anus, tail swaying slowly.

That looked... _delicious._ Maybe she would use her mouth after all. With a pointed tongue, Catra traced around their rim as they applied the lube. She grabbed onto both of Double Trouble's ass cheeks with a smack, letting her claws trail down their legs. Her purring must have been vibrating off her tongue as she slowly circled her goal around their inserted finger. "Hurry up." Catra panted, impatient as ever.

Double stifled a whine as they felt Catra's rough tongue on them. They withdrew fingers, that and their anus likewise now soaked with lube.

"I am yours now," they said breathily.

"Now?" She scoffed. Catra plunged inside of them, feeling them clamp down around her tongue. _Tight~_ Her tongue retreated back out of the lizard. They were definitely ready. Catra hoisted their tail over her shoulder and leaned over them on her tippy-toes. The steam was rising all around them, and it felt nice on her fur though most of it was already soaked. Man, she was so relaxed. Positioning herself just right, Catra mounted them, the tip of her cock already throbbed against Double's rim.

Double sighed heavily, flexing their dick in anticipation. Numerous things ran through their mind, suggestions and teases but they held their tongue. All they wanted was for Catra to just dive into them already. They looked back, stabilizing themselves on their elbows.

With a cocky smirk, Catra carefully pushed herself inside, feeling the cool lube slick her member in constrast to the steamy tightness. Her arm extended to claw at their back while she teetered slightly to stay mounting Double Trouble. She snaked her hand around to hold their cock once more. Each slow roll of her hips was another stroke on their cock.

Double couldn't help themselves. "Are you gonna wreck that ass or not? I don't have all day, you know." They continued to mock her, restless with the slow speed. After all they'd fucked her so thoroughly, didn't they deserve the same?

Sometimes Catra knew exactly when someone was trying to provoke her. However, that doesn't always mean she's not susceptible to it nonetheless. Now was a perfect example of one of those times. She knew that Double Trouble was trying to get a rise out of her. Sensibly, she wouldn't give in; she'd continue to draw out her movements, say 'Well I do~', and tease the lizard. But Double had a certain tone of voice that flared her aggressive libido without fail. Instead, Catra roared. "With pleasure." Her tail lashed about, splashing the water around. Holding their dick in her hand, Catra started to thrust into them as hard as she could. The thrusting was erratic and forced Double's body to buck forward as well, causing them to get jerked off by her still hand. _You want rough? I'll give you rough~_

Double hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure, yet felt triumphant. They even managed to smirk back at her smugly even as their head would soon be pinned to the ground. The roughness from Catra's barbed dick and hand on their dick turned them on even more, now dripping precum into the water as they were bent over the edge of the tub. Even then they found ways to be maddeningly petulant. "That all you got, darling? I've had better!"

Harder... _Harder_... She needed to thrust **_**harder**_**. The feline was slowly losing herself in the lust of it all. Her aggression sky rocketed with each provocation that graced her flattened ears. Catra snarled and growled as she focused on the strength of each pump, feeling a slight ripple each time her hips struck their ass. Dipping her head down, Catra's teeth latched to Double Trouble's back. She bit into them, sinking her fangs down a little farther with every thrust. The feline's mind was going blank.

Double moaned at Catra' bite. "Yes!" Their dick pulsed in her grip, building up to a flowing dribble as they neared their climax. Hoping to push her just a little over edge, their ass clenched around her Catra's dick. "I recall something about you wanting to be stuck inside me," they managed to say cheekily, even as they were panting with desire beneath her.

That was all Catra needed to hear. She could feel herself nearing her limit and wanted them to take her seed- feel it shooting through them. A wave of possessiveness washed over her. It was as if Catra wanted to claim them. Double Trouble's words echoed in her head. 'I am yours now.' _You're fucking right you are._ Blue and yellow widened in a primal dominance. "It's gonna be more than just a _want_ in about five seconds." She growled. Catra climbed higher and higher; she was so close now. Her hands clamped down onto Double's hips, claws threatening to break their skin. With the tight hold and a few more deep thrusts, her knot popped inside of them, locking them together. A raspy groan belted out from the feline's lungs; Catra felt sweet release. Her seed shot deep inside of them as she panted out the heat that had built up in her body. She slumped forward, shifting her weight onto Double Trouble as she continued to jack them off.

Double groaned as they felt Catra's knot pop in, such a satisfying feeling! With a guttural yell, they came soon after she'd come in them, spilling their cum across the tile floor a good three feet, some of it hitting their chest due to Catra's aim. Catching their breath on shaky legs, they curled a tail around their mount and climbed carefully out of the tub to collapse on their side. Checking Catra was okay, they spread their legs to look. "Oh yes, we're all stuck together," they observed with approval before relaxing, humming to themselves. They held Catra's hand that was still fondling their now softening dick. "It's really weird not being the spoon this time."

Catra smeared her cheek on Double Trouble's back in a rough nuzzle. "Hmm I like when I get to curl around you~" The feline mused, slumping more of her weight onto them lazily. Her legs threatened to buckle underneath her. She was so relaxed now. "Wanna sit on my lap in the hot tub?" Catra murmured the suggestion with a yawn. "We can clean that up later." She droopily waved her hand at the mess Double had just made on the tile floor. They'd probably have to drain the hot tub and refill it once they were done using it too. That, or they'd be leaving a fun surprise of pre and lube in it... Yeah, there was some clean up to do alright. But that was something to think about later. Right now, Catra wanted to turn on the jets and feel hot bubbles pelting her fur as steam rose up and into her face and mane. She wanted to let herself drift into a nap with her sexy weighted blanket, Double Trouble.


	5. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: WATERSPORTS/MARKING/MUSK, dominance, aggressive sex, mounting, penetration, anal, oral, double dicks, cloaca anatomy, feral-ness, knotting, belly bulge

Double Trouble looked carefully over the room, adjusting the lotions on the nightstand and making sure the bedsheets were well tucked in. They also set up a row of silicone toys and rolled out a plastic sheet on the floor around the bed. Taking a step back at the layout, they nodded with approval, clapping their hands before turning to face Catra who was reclining in a beanbag.

"I believe we're all set for when Adora gets here," Double grinned sharply at her, positively tittering with excitement. "To think, she asked me to be her sire of the next litter!"

Catra exhaled a laugh as she watched Double Trouble get so excited about this. It was cute. She lounged on the carpet behind them, lazily flicking her tail around with a mellow smirk. "Welcome to the family." She hummed. "As if you weren't already a part of it by now." Catra mused, thinking about all the good times shared between the three.

Double hummed as they move to kneel before her, leaning in to peck her on the cheek. Withdrawing, they fidgeted with their thumbs. "There shouldn't be any interruptions, we've sent off all our darling's friends and the kittens to Plumeria. All we have to do now is...to wait..."

They huffed, fists on their hips. "Why is it taking that idiot - and I mean that lovingly - so long to get here?"

A tiny chirrup of delight rumbled forth with the cute, little peck on her cheek. "Pbrrt!" Back to mellowly lazing about. She sprawled out, stretching her limbs as she propped up her head on her crossed arms. "You know how she is. Gotta play hero every chance she can." Catra scoffed. "She probably wants to get as much as she can done before she has to stop fighting for a while." Her tail wiggled around, searching for Double Trouble's legs to brush up against.

The lizard chuckled lightly, grabbing ahold of her tail tenderly. They moved to sit by Catra's side, making for a tight fit on the beanbag chair as they completely outsized both. "I suppose we could get comfortable in meantime."

Double's hand moved to Catra's thigh, making circles with their forefinger. "I wonder...if we'll have to find a way to mount Adora at the same time or she's going to have to pick who goes first..."

Catra's spread her legs, welcoming the light touches in earnest. "I'm sure we could, but if not, it's not gonna be much of a choice~" Catra stuck her tongue out at them with a snicker. She may not be a lot of things, but confident was one of them. Okay, maybe not... but her confidence with Adora was pretty high. The feline focused on the circles traced on her thigh. With all the excitement of what was happening later, Catra found herself already starting to be aroused at such tiny movements.

Double snorted, pulling their hand away. "What, you think Adora's going to take you first? Not a chance." They scoffed, shoving her lightly. "If anything, I'm obviously going to go first for the privilege of breeding her with our first kits."

"Besides..." Double poked Catra's belly, just above the waistband of her leggings. "If you knot her first, it'll take hours before I can get in myself."

"Oh please, in your dreams." She jested, crossing her legs aloofly. "Besides, I don't have to knot her to get the job done." Catra closed her eyes and smirked. It really was adorable to see them getting so excited about all of this. Though, painting who gets to mount Adora first as a privilege had her itching to compete with the lizard. Not only that, but it flared her dominance. _I'll get what I want, damn it._

Double stared at her in the eyes, so close they were nose to nose. "Hmm? That so? Then you won't mind if I take her first then..." Subtly they established themselves, kneeling overhead with arms placed at her sides. Catra was caged.

Rocking herself back on the beanbag, Catra shot her legs up and crossed them behind Double Trouble's neck. Opening her eyes again, she stared down the cocky lizard who forgot their place. "What, planning on finishing so quickly that you'll need me to bail you out?" She taunted them, her tail whipping around and bonking them on the head.

"Actually more like I was thinking I'll fill up our darling Adora so much that there won't be room left for yours," Double replied sultrily, grabbing Catra's legs and flipping her upside down off the beanbag. They clambered over her, tail swaying in mute observance. The feline's position was such that they were laid out beneath them, head between their legs while Double toyed with her tail.

Her hand shot up, grabbing them by one of their cocks through their pants. "You sure you still have anything left in these things after the last time?" She mocked. Truth be told, Catra's ass was still a little sore after how rough they were with her last night. Though, with how many times they finished, she was surprised they still had any fight left in them today.

"It'd be a real shame if you couldn't even finish at all!" Catra feigned concern with an overexaggerated gasp. She slightly shuddered as Double Trouble played with her tail, twiddling it between their fingers. If they wanted to rile her up now, fine by her. She'd gladly dominate them now to show them who's boss. Adora was running late anyway.

Double squeaked in surprise when they were manhandled. They hadn't even noticed themselves getting erect already, so focused on playing with Catra. _I really have got to work on my body cues, I'm losing my touch..._ They growled, raising their crotch out of her reach. "I should ask you the same, your hips must be on their last legs after all the grinding you did..."

They pulled on Catra's tail _hard._ Double's right hand moved to grope her buttocks though the booty shorts, digging their claws in and roughly fingering her taint. "But I suppose, not everyone can have the lovely thick glutes of our lover."

She yelped at the intensity of stimuli suddenly forced upon her. The fabric pressed against one of her more sensitive spots, digging in roughly as they worked her body. The tail pulling almost hurt, but it felt too good for her to care. The part of her tail that wasn't in Double Trouble's grasp flicked around as sporadically as her breathing. _Fuck, stay calm. Stay calm._ Catra had to remind herself. Not much of them was in reach for her to grab, and what was could end with her easily pinned to the ground. Well, this wasn't ideal... The feline resolved to taunting them into faltering. That seemed to work in the past, so hopefully it'll work again.

"Yet I still made you cum five times over after the fact." She smiled sweetly, grunting out some of the words through the rough touches. "Clearly, I can keep going... _Can you?_ " Catra challenged with a purr.

Double was undaunted, now sitting on Catra's back as they pulled off her shorts. "I'm not falling for your games, dear."

They slapped her buttocks, groping as they spread her. Still thumbing her taint, they bent over for a better look at her anus. Double flicked their tongue out, pressing down on her rim. As they lapped, their tail curled about Catra's shoulders. _Try to escape this now, I'll be impressed._ Double hummed to themselves pleasantly, their tongue carrying the sound vibrations down to Catra's ass.

_Shit shit fuck shit. Fuck, that feels good. Oh no- fuck._ There wasn't much going through Catra's head that weren't just reactionary curses. And the only thing that came out of Catra were a bunch of garbled noises devoid of any meaning. "Ngh huhhh unhh hannnh-"

That continued on, one for each lap against her ass. So it seems provoking them isn't an option this time around. Well fuck, that was going to pose a challenge. As their tail swept itself around her shoulder, Catra decided to do what she knew best: play dirty. Her neck quickly snapped to the side, and she chomped down onto their tail as hard as she could. The feline's fangs sank in and definitely broke skin. Catra growled and yanked her head around, making the bite that much nastier.

Double yelped in pain, leaping off Catra in an impressive bound. They sat on the other side of the room, holding the tip of their tail and looking at her with abject mix of shock and fury. "What the FUCK?"

With a low hiss, they got on all fours, tail whipping back and forth in a frenzy as they sized up Catra. _So it's gonna be like that, huh?_ Loosened from the flight, Double's pants crept downwards letting one of their dicks bounce free, dripping unashamedly.

Catra dropped down to all fours, matching them. She smirked, wiping a drop of saliva from her lips with her wrist. She didn't answer verbally. Instead, she reached back and pulled her shorts down her legs, freeing her cock as well. The feline slowly began to circle them, waiting for an opening. She licked her lips, planning to suck the life straight out of their cock. Catra noticed Double Trouble sizing her up, and it sent chills all throughout her body. A long drawn out mrowl reverberated out of her, waiting for them to make the first move.

Double stiffened, ears twitching as they watched Catra carefully. Not wanting to trip over their own feet, they also kicked off their pants and two dicks hung out in their bobbing full length glory. The lizard had strength and reach. But the cat was faster and knew all their weak points well. Their tail curled up under their legs, protecting their groin as they followed Catra's circling pace. It was up to which one of them had the patience to hold out longer. And for sure, Double wasn't going to strike first....

Their tail lifted to conceal their cocks, and Catra cocked an eyebrow. _Oh, so you're on the defensive, are you?_ She continued to circle until she was directly behind them. Suddenly, she lunged onto their back and quickly hooked her legs around theirs. Spreading them apart, it caused the lizard to slowly sink down partially onto the plastic covering they had laid out earlier. Catra bit down on the back of their neck with her fangs, sinking her claws into their shoulder blades. She humped against their back, their cocks to bucking against the floor with how forceful she was being.

Double groaned as their legs gave out under them as they were mounted. As much they secretly enjoyed the sting of her bite and claws, the bumping against their back was little uncomfortable. They reached out and pulled Catra off by the scruff of her neck and pinned her firmly beneath them, hand on her chest. "What're you gonna do now?" Double taunted as they squatted, their two dicks resting on her thighs; perfectly surrounding Catra's dick and balls in a v-formation. Their tail whapped on the floor happily.

"You must be new to cats~" She purred with a smug grin. Catra curled her legs and feet against herself and let them spring out against Double Trouble's chest, scratching down their abdomen as she did so. They flung back just enough for her to scramble out from their pin, somersaulting backward and onto all fours again, staring down the lizard with a growl.

"That." Catra retorted.

_Shit, I'm getting my ass kicked here._ Double growled. _Let's try another tactic._ They laid down on their side on the tarp, rolling onto their back submissively. Not breaking eye contact, they stroked their own dicks - massaging them enough to cause dribbles of precum. Then showing absolutely disinterest in Catra, Double turned away to suck one of their dicks with impressive flexibility.

_Mhmm, I taste good._ They thought to themselves as they licked at their drooling tip, leg stretched out in mock fashion of a cat cleaning themselves.

Catra tilted her head, confused. She padded just a bit closer on all fours still, staying cautious and alert. "What are you doing?" The feline tilted her head, with a hand curled in the air like a paw. No answer. Catra took another step closer.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She called out again. Still no answer. Catra heard the faintest sounds of their tongue lapping away, and with that mocking position, she could imagine what they were doing to themselves. _Fuck, that's hot~_ She purred. Catra knew she was supposed to find that insulting, but it was actually quite alluring. With a wiggle of her hips, she pounced over their outstretched leg. She wrapped her mouth around one of Double Trouble's cocks and grabbed ahold of the other. Her tongue swirled around each ridge hungrily.

_Got her._ Double smirked smugly, still licking their own dick. _Heh, you're doing exactly what I want._

Careful to not remind her of their dominance establishing situation, they watched mutely as she sucked them off. They were really tempted to stroke her from the mane down to her back to praise her, their hand trembled to do so. Instead the lizard busied themselves with resuming their own dick sucking in line with Catra's. Shortly they sped up their pace and vigor, cocks twitching as Double slurped down more of the precum - speeding themselves closer to climax. A quiet race. They looked sidelong at Catra. _I wonder which one of us will make me cum first._

The feline groaned her pleasure, a hum vibrating around Double Trouble's cock. She bobbed her head with ferver. They tasted delicious. Catra let go of their other cock and wrapped her arms around their outstretched leg, hugging their thigh against her chest. One hand clawed down their thigh, and she pressed an extended finger against their slit. Her tail coiled itself around theirs, and tightened as she sucked harder and harder. _Fuck, they taste so good._ She couldn't stop herself, she wanted to dominate all of them- every last inch of their body. Catra slowly pushed the very tip of her finger inside them.

Double grunted. _Fuuuck, so close...oh here it goes...._

Their body clenched as they let out a muffled yell, as cum spurted out of their mouth and all over Catra's face and fur. Immediately the dick that their partner had been caring for followed in orgasm, nearly spilling out of her mouth and nose alike. Panting, they withdrew, wiping away a drool trail. They admired the mess all over Catra's mane.

"Looks like I win this one, I've marked you." Double brushed the bangs out of her eyes, kissing her cheek as they savored the taste of themselves on her. "Your move."

Wow, that was a lot for Catra to gulp down. She barely managed to swallow it all, but eagerly savored every last drop before getting it all down. Catra stood up and stretched her limbs out from the curled position they were just in. Not even bothering to deal with any of the cum sticking to her fur, she gave a care-free scoff.

"You think that's effective marking?" Sure, there was a scent, but it wouldn't last too long. Catra ran her fingers through their hair, stopping at the top of their head, and clenching a fistful. She walked them on their knees a couple paces, fully onto the plastic covering they laid out as they questioned and protested her motives.

"I'll show you effective marking." A sadistic smile spread across her face as she planted a foot on their chest and shoved them onto their ass with it. Catra held her cock in her hand, aiming it directly at Double Trouble.

"Comfortable?" Her voice was sly and sultry.

"Very much so," Double tittered, sensing full well what was to come. _I suppose I asked for that._

Their tongue slipped out at full length, wiping off the remnants of cum on their nose. They watched and waited. Catra was cocky now. Soon would be a good time to flip the tables as soon as she let her guard down.

"Let me change that then~" Catra carefully stepped on the tip of their tail, applying increasing amounts of pressure to keep them still. If they moved, it would definitely tug on their tail uncomfortably. In a smooth, long exhale, Catra relieved herself. Piss streamed down and onto Double Trouble. Changing the angle of her aim, she made sure to cover them head to toe to tail in her scent. The feline even honed in on their dicks and cloaca almost like they were targets. After a minute or so had passed, Catra shook out the last couple drops, watching as they hit the tip of their tail and felt a couple hit her own foot. Erection still on full display, the feline crossed her arms, and her tail swished triumphantly as her cocky attitude fully revealed itself. Catra felt powerful.

Double shivered under their relentless onslaught, feeling soaked and maybe little uncomfortable as it'd gotten into their hair. But most of all, they were aroused even more, their dicks stiffening. They inhaled her scent deeply, growing wilder by the moment. Flexing their fingers, they looked at where Catra was standing. Double could deal with some discomfort.

Without warning, they swept their foot beneath her, knocking the cat to her ass. Before she could get up, Double had her pinned. Leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Thank you for such valuable lesson, I've been enlightened."

Humming they turned around so their ass was hanging over her head. With a little squeak, they spread their slit from behind, giving Catra a good eyeful of their drooling inner walls. "Would you like a taste darling?" They made sure to keep her body well pinned so there was no wiggling out of this until she gave an answer.

Catra took a deep breath and blew a cool gust of air against their slit. She whipped her tail around and kept it pressed against the slit, rubbing it back and forth against it.

"Hmmmm okay, why not~" Catra was already planning to wrestle with them soon enough. She'd rub off as much of her own scent as she could on them during that, marking the lizard to her heart's content. It didn't matter what they did, she had already won.

Double twitched. _How does she keep doing that with the tail?_

With a shivery huff, they relaxed their shoulders. "Well you asked for it, so don't get mad at me darling~"

Without another word, a stream of pee splashed onto Catra's face and shoulders abruptly. Dragging themselves down Catra's belly, they completely drenched her with their own scent. Then it was over as quickly as it had begun. Double raised themselves on their knees, shaking their hips of droplets that remind. They looked back down at her in triumph. "Now we're even."

"Whatever you say, _lizard~_ " Catra chuckled with a couple high-pitched squeaks. She propped herself up on her elbows and quickly shook her fur out until it poofed a little. _Well, I'm a little drier at least._ She shrugged nonchalantly. Her ears folded themselves back as she craned her neck up and between their legs. Catra eagerly lapped away at their slit, her tongue penetrating it in search of drawing out their cocks again.

Double stifled a whine as they felt her tongue, shooting her a look over their shoulder. "Really? Nasty, kitty~"

Their cocks had softened while they'd had their impromptu piss, but they were already coming back into open thanks to Catra's tongue work. Double licked their lips, flicking their tongue as they buried their face in Catra's soft belly. With a deep groan-sigh, they nuzzled into her fur. _Stars, I can't get enough of our scents together...Adora's guaranteed as bred if we use this tactic..._

"How does Adora feel about being marked?" they half-wondered out loud before lowering their head to suck the feline's penis.

Catra removed herself for just a moment. "Oh, she loves it~" She purred while panting.

Catra had never mentioned this because it never felt relevant, but ever since Double Trouble exposed her to their kink, she had found herself wanting to indulge in it more and more as well. So of course, she awkwardly asked Adora what she thought about it, and the blonde was surprisingly eager to try. Ever since then, Adora had also been into it as well. Now that she thought about it, Catra probably should have mentioned this to Double Trouble. Oh well, back to work.

Catra dove back in, tonguing them and now sucking on the little buds of their cock that were peeking out from their cloaca. The way they nuzzled themselves into the fur of her belly was not only adorable but extremely comfortable to her. It was a most welcome pressure, especially with the groans vibrating off of her tummy. Her scent was already starting to rub back off onto her and mix with theirs. It was quite nice actually. Not a moment later, Catra felt a heated suction on her dick; it was wet and steamy and she wanted more. Her hips started to lightly buck all on their own.

Double tsked, holding down the feline's involuntary hips. They continued to lap at her dick, tongue circling the head and exploring her barbs. They would also nip at her sheath, carefully digging their tongue underneath knowing that the unexposed areas were usually most sensitive. As they mouthed at her base, Double moved a free hand to massage her fluffy balls - usually pushing inwards against the taint. Playing with Catra, their fore and middle fingers would reach out to rub around the rim below.

It was a nice change of pace. But it was calculated, slow enjoyment like this to regain energy before both of them fired up with passion again. And Double already had ideas what they'd do to Catra next.

Catra sharply gasped, and a long drawn out moan threatened to make the neighboring kingdoms painfully aware of what the two were doing. Her hips desperately tried to fight against their hands, but it only resulted in her squirming underneath them at the mercy of their touch. Panting through her lust, Catra started to suck on one of Double Trouble's fully exposed cocks now, tongue swirling around it as if it were candy. "Fuck, Double~" She groaned, muffled by their shaft threatening to gag her with each passing second. Catra could feel herself verging on overstimulation.

"Come for me darling," Double whispered, thumbing down the sheath as far as it could go to expose most of Catra's dick. They licked against the barbs, sucking at the very tip. All the while their own dicks swelled, forcing Catra to deep-throat them.

Incoherent sputterings came from the feline causing her to drool a bit as she felt their cocks sliding down her throat. Catra could only assume she looked like a fresh mess, and the visual image of what Double Trouble saw gave her a cheap thrill. Cum splattered in her mane and down her back, piss coating her fluffed out fur, and the bulge of their cocks sheathing themselves in her throat. Her eyes slowly rolled back in her head as she lost to the pleasure. She'd get back to establishing dominance later, yeah. She did want to still wrestle with them anyway, but this felt too good to pass up. Catra moaned wildly but was almost completely muted by their cocks as she came almost as if it was on command. " _Mmmmmmh~_ " Her body tensed, then shuddered at their touch.

Double pulled away, savoring the salt tang of Catra's cum. "Good girl." They got off and turned around, admiring the blissed out look of Catra. Kissing her lips, they growled softly into her ear. "Now, I take control and prove my dominance."

Wordlessly, Double grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her up to the bed, leaving her face down as they straddled her. Spreading her ass, they tested their drool covered tips against her anus. One slid in with slight pressure, they huffed as their tail thumped on the bed with rising excitement.

"We've got one in, my good darling, here comes another..." Guiding the other dick in carefully, Double grunted as Catra easily took both in. Panting now, they bent over to grab her loose skin in their teeth as they pressed further inside, filling her walls to near limit. "Mmmm~!"

_Do they really think I'm just gonna-_ A surprised mewl peeped out of Catra as she was lifted up. That was rude; Catra was enjoying tasting herself on their lips. She pouted before being shoved onto the bed, linen in her face. A long whine spilled out as Double Trouble entered her. Catra felt the tip of their other cock gently pushing against her rim. _Oh shit~_ She braced for impact with excitement, gripping into the sheets with her fingers and toes. The other cock pushed its way in, and the feline felt like she was about to split apart at any second. A silent gasp accompanied this one. Her tail smacked against their side, curling around their back each time as she did so. "Enjoy domming me while it lasts~" It was like she was trying to convince herself she could take back control any time she wanted to.

"Keep telling yourself that," Double hissed with a laugh. They nuzzled into her shoulder, sharp teeth nipping for purchase as they hilted her. Bracing themselves, they would slowly pull out halfway then push back in and repeat. The pace may have been frustratingly slow but they didn't want to injure Catra. Double's hands moved in different directions, one massaged her tender breasts while the other moved to stimulate her definitely overworked dick, thumbing the opening that cum dripped from.

As pleasure and pain competed for her attention, Catra allowed her body to ease into the full feeling. If she stiffened or teased now, she could end up tightening and clamping down around them. Moans and groans dampened themselves in the sheets as Catra purred louder with each slow thrust. "Hey! You don't kn- _oooooaaaaaah~_ " She'd belt out in a whine. Part of her really enjoyed being called out by the lizard, put in her place. The other wanted nothing more than to make them eat their words.

"Relax darling," Double sighed, stroking under their chin. Followed by a vice grip onto her shoulders with their teeth. Catra could hear a low rumble from deep in their chest as their hips jerked against her. Flashes of overwhelming sensation as their dicks pressed into her walls - one, two, one two until... Double roared in her ear as they came inside her, filling her beyond the limits with their cum. Thighs slapped against buttocks as they rode out their orgasm, snarling and grabbing whatever they could with their canines. Catra was roughly pushed into the mattress. Finally, Double relaxed - pulling Catra into a spooning position as they tried to catch their breath.

Curiously they moved to pat her belly, it was slightly distended with all what they'd put inside her. Triumphantly they sneered at her. "How do you like that kitten? Looks like I've established my right to be Adora's first."

She was completely filled and felt some of Double Trouble's seed seeping back out of her as they pat her belly. Her ass already started to feel sore with how rough they had been with her toward the end there. As they curled around her, they completely dismissed the fact that they had gotten her cock erect once more. It throbbed and ached with a need to be sated.

"Loved it, but I'm not so sure about that." A semblance of her cockiness returned. Catra slowly pushed herself up and onto all fours as she was before. A lot more of Double's cum started to spill out of her and onto the sheets. Reaching back, she pressed a finger to her rim, smearing some onto its tip.

"If anything, I'd say you just ran yourself dry finally." Catra ridiculed, licking their seed off of her finger. Pouncing at Double Trouble, she nuzzled her head between their legs, lapping viciously at their slit.

"Fffffu-" Double cursed, struggling to get up but their legs wouldn't cooperate. Helpless they laid back on the bed, glaring at her with a pout. "How do you manage to still have such energy?"

"Nine lives, nine rounds, same thing, right?" Catra snickered between licks. She grabbed ahold of their legs and spread them to get a more exposing view of the reptile. Lowering herself, she humped their tail as more and more of their seed poured out with each roll of her aching hips. _Wow, they really filled me up._ Catra was astounded by how much was inside of her; that was impressive. Her tongue penetrated them, and she felt a rush as they squirmed around.

Double was petulant. "I still have you beaten with the amount of seed I've put in you."

They then gave a defeated sigh and rolled over onto their front, raising their tail so Catra would have easier access at eating them out and more. They hissed softly under her rough tongue, resting their head in their arms.

A couple more licks, and Catra popped back up to mount them. She positioned herself at their entrance and slowly pushed her way inside. Fuck, they were tight. "More room in Adora for me then~" She teased through a grunt. This was less of a fight than she was hoping for, but no matter. Catra began thrusting, slow and hard. She was careful to not thrust _too_ hard though because if her knot ended up inside them, it was game over for her. "Nnnnh~" She moaned.

Double perked up. _She's holding back._ They looked over their shoulder back at her. "What's wrong darling? You usually go all out on me."

Double watched with mock concern. "Afraid you might break me? You shouldn't be, I'm very malleable."

Grinning at her, they squeezed around her dick, pulling her further in. "Like it? Adora taught me this trick last week."

Catra clapped her hands down onto their ass, her fingers clenched, and her claws dug into them. She desperately tried to hold herself in place, not wanting to get sucked inside of them anymore. The way Double Trouble clamped down created a suction as she tried to fight it that only turned her on more. The feline trembled and panted, losing the battle. _Shit, they figured me out._ Catra panicked slightly. Regardless of their plan to keep her right where they wanted her, she carefully rolled her hips. It felt that much more intense like this. How did they pick this up from Adora so quickly? Catra couldn't even retort to their jesting; all she could do was stifle her own gasps, trying to resist the temptation to just knot them herself.

"Don't fight it darling,' Double purred as they pushed themselves up, leaning back trusting their heavier weight to sink themselves onto her cock. Their thick tail curled around Catra's back, pulling her close. "Relax~" _Thank goodness I still have some strength left in my upper body._ Double mentally thought to themselves, those legs of theirs weren't going anywhere.

Flexing her toes underneath her, Catra tried to brace even more. She wasn't going to last much longer. Catra let her hands run over their back, massaging them down into their muscle and pushed down on top of their shoulder blades. It held them in place for a short while while she was able to thrust inside of Double Trouble more freely without worry of knotting them until her footing faltered just a bit, and their rim shot against the top of her knot. _Fuck, not good... But what if I just-?_ Before she had time to finish the thought, Catra's knot was half way inside of them and she rocked forward, fully shoving the rest in, herself. She caved, finishing as she did so.

" _Double Trouble!~_ " Catra cried, riding out her orgasm as long as she could. The feline collapsed on top of them, nipping and lapping at their neck, purring like a motor.

Double rumbled happily with their success, sinking back down to the bed with Catra on top. They rested contentedly, enjoying the warmth of her within their walls.

"Good girl~" they praised then broke into a large yawn. "O-oh my, well...I think a nap now sounds nice, don't you think?"

Catra stretched her limbs out and curled herself around them, biting down just a bit harder with her next nip in a silent revenge for their patronizing praise. She mumbled to Double Trouble.

"Hmmm yeah..." Then, her ears twitched, remembering what they were waiting for as both of their scents blended together when she started nuzzling into Double. "Where even is Adora?"

Catra was too exhausted and comfortable right now to do anything for a while. She was already drifting off to sleep with Double Trouble in her arms.

"I hope she doesn't come here for a good few hours now, to be honest," Double chuckled. Soon they swallowed their words. Ears pricked at the sound of hurried footsteps, plop of dropped clothes and bags then the door being swung open and there stood a harried looking Adora, panting, jeans halfway down her knees.

"Sorry, sorry! You would NOT believe what day I've had but I'm here now, let's..." She froze, looking up at the scene before her and sank to the carpet with a whine. "Aw, again? Come on you two, can't you be patient for once?"


	6. Bad Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: WATERSPORTS/PEE [this time it gets in orally, sorry about that - we are degenerate enablers], spanking, bondage, muzzling, chastity cage, domination, dom drop, penetration, double dick, mild stuffing

Double's left eye twitched as they looked over their fridge. That last plate of ribs they'd been saving for later was gone. As was their favorite mango drink. They turned on their heels, finding the culprit polishing them off at the table. Catra. She was just licking off the sauce off her fingers when the lizard stomped their way over to her, fists clenched.

They stood before her, hands on hips as their tail swayed. Towering over her with an annoyed sneer. "Ahem, that's my dinner."

"And it was delicious." Catra let out a belch that smelled of barbeque sauce. It was a lot of food, but she managed to stuff it all inside of her. Feeling a tad bloated, she pat her belly in appreciation of the meal. The sauce stained the corners of her lips, and her tongue shot out to lick it off. Who needs napkins when she could just lap it all up? Certainly not Catra. She beamed a knowing smile at them. Catra didn't realize the food wasn't up for grabs, but seeing Double Trouble in a huff like that instantly erased the possibility of her ever apologizing. Their glares were like daggers, but their pouting lips were adorable.

"Oh, was it?" Double grinned with a dangerous cheerfulness. "Then I am sure glad you enjoyed gorging yourself in my place~" They gripped Catra's chin, forcing her to look at them in the eyes. Double licked at the remnants on her lips and hummed.

"You're right." Their claws dug in threateningly against her cheeks. Eyes narrowed, they growled lowly. "But that was still my food, and you have been a very bad kitten."

Usually, Catra would take the pet name 'kitten' as her cue to stay on guard because Double would definitely try to punish her. She always fought back, strove for dominance even... but those ribs were heavy, and now she felt sleepy. "Yes, but a fed kitten." She retorted, waving them off. Catra curled up in her seat and turned away ready to take a nap right then and there. She'd deal with their grumpy ass later.

Double scoffed out a chuckle, following up with an authoritative snarl.

"Off." They pointed to the floor, signaling her to get off the chair. "Now."

Curling up on herself even more, Catra fully tucked her knees to her chest and used her tail to wave them off once more before wrapping that around herself too. "Mmm." She groaned at them to get back to her in a couple hours.

Double took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Ok, I gave you a chance."

Without warning, they grabbed Catra by the scruff of her neck and dragged her across the kitchen, knocking down the chair she'd been curling up on. They shoved through a door then another, and finally they threw her onto the bed. "A gluttonous brat like you need discipline."

The lizard tore her shorts down, delivering a stinging backhand to her buttocks before rolling her over with force. They next pulled off her shirt, leaving her exposed now. Double groped her full belly roughly but not so they might actually make her sick. "How does that full belly feel now? Regretting your actions yet?"

They also mouthed. _Remember your safe words._

_Ha haaaa they took the bait._ Now, I got a free ride to bed! Catra felt triumphant as she crash-landed onto the bed. Suddenly, her ass felt the open air and was followed by a heated spank. She yelped at the tingling contact to her cheek. "Ah! Were those your knuckles?!" That was way harder than she anticipated for having eaten Double Trouble's ribs. Maybe they really liked that mango drink? Quickly moved again, Catra was fully stripped now, and a heavy amount of pressure weighed down on her full belly as they toyed with her. Their questions rolled by one after another until she noticed what they mouthed to her. "Uh..." Catra's eyes widened and a blush rose to her face. _Oh shit..._ She was in for it now.

"Those were really good ribs," Double's tail whipped back and forth in agitation. "I was looking forward to them all day, damn it. Are you proud of yourself?" They rose and moved to rummage in the bedside drawer - pulling out a set of pastel pink collar and harness, a brass bell jingled on the collar as they brought them over.

"Since you can't control yourself," Double grumbled as they set the soft leather around her body, making sure the belts were snug. "I'll have to take over for you." They leaned in, nipping at her earlobes. Withdrawing, they admired their work. Catra looked like a lovely pet now. Double hummed, adjusting their sleeveless black turtleneck. A hot feeling stirred under their jeans. _Patience,_ they reminded themselves. _Show her place then I'll undress._

Her back arched slightly at them toying with her ears. With that movement, the bell around her throat jingled around. Aw man, that was so humiliating. She panted with her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth, fangs on display. The collar really made her feel powerless and at the mercy of their command. Noticing a familiar bulge or two, Catra smirked playfully. Rising to all fours, she lifted her hand into the air as if to offer a paw to them. Then, she let herself fall onto her back with a twist, pawing at their bulges from between their legs. Spreading her fingers, Catra rubbed along one of their shafts through denim.

Double slapped her hand away, crossing their arms as they looked down at her with a frown. "Not going speak to me? I see. Then I'll just have you make noise!"

They reached out and pinched Catra's nipples, tugging and twisting them that way and other as they palmed her small breasts. "Do cats enjoy tummy rubs or is that for the dogs? Are you a _queen_? Or are you a _bitch_?"

They spat out those words like venom as they trailed their claws down her chest and the curve of her belly, now tweaking her lower teats.

One sharp gasp later, and Catra's mind was racing. _Pain? Pleasure. Pain! Pleasure? Pleasure~ Pa-_ Her nipples were tiny and sensitive as Double Trouble applied a rough amount of friction to them.

" _Hah- I ah-_ I'm a-" Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest any second now. Her tail swiped around, sticking to the sheets and pillows. The claws elicited a groan out of her, but the treatment of her lower teats was surprisingly lighter. It was way more manageable for her and gave her the semblance to strike back.

"Brat~" She purred, finishing her sentence finally. Catra's hands planted themselves on Double Trouble's thighs and forced them open wider than before, causing them to sink down. Their crotch was on her lips and she began to suck on the bases of both of their shafts, nipping carefully at their jeans and not what was beneath. She giggled proudly to herself as the bell around her neck jingled repeatedly when she lapped at their shafts. _Still embarrasing._ She sighed to herself but didn't react in any sort of way that would give them the satisfaction they craved.

Double pushed her back, stepping backwards with a scowl. "I see, you need more discipline."

They looked back in their dresser and pulled out a leather muzzle of same pastel color and wrapped it firmly around Catra's face. "There, now you can't use your mouth where inappropriate." There were gaps in the head gear so Catra could breathe easily and talk but she couldn't nip, lick, or kiss back if she wanted to now.

Double shook her chin gently, laughing cruelly. They climbed onto the bed, swinging a leg around as they straddled her torso, leering down at her. Their hair slightly frayed, crotch throbbing. _Stars, it's been so long since I've had this much of fun._ Double stoked her collarbone, their claws an ever present threat.

Catra shook her head a couple times, palms loosely raised upward, and an unamused stare ever present. "Was this really necessary?" She let her head flop back down onto the pillow in exasperation. The feline had so many plans to toy with them with her mouth, and now they were all ruined. _Unfair._ She pouted. "How will you ever force my head down both of your shafts at the same time?" Catra pressed the tips of her fingers to her chest in a mock worry. Though, the thought of them roughly grabbing her mane and bobbing her head up and down on their cocks was really hot. Shit, she was turning herself on a bit. Her legs closed and rubbed together like a cricket in a vain attempt to sate her growing libido.

"Ahh, but you see I must do everything myself till you learn not to rebel," Double sighed, poking the nose of her muzzle. "When you do as I bid then I shall free you from your restraints."

They wrapped a hand around Catra's neck with slight pressure. "Or I will wreck you so completely you no longer have the energy to fight." The lizard growled softly, jiggling the bell with satisfactory tune. Pinning her wrists to the bed, they laid themselves out on top, chest to chest.

"I'm going to ravish you as much as you ravished my meal." Without another word they sank their teeth into an exposed portion of Catra's neck. Sucking her skin, they left her with a reddening hickey as they pulled away with a smug smile. Double would repeat this as they moved down her body, biting at her sensitive nipples followed up by tongue lapping. When they suckled her breasts, so distinct was their size difference, their mouth would envelop them completely.

"Shame you're not lactating right now," Double muttered to themselves with a tone of disappointment. Another parting tug, they moved lower; peppering Catra's navel with more of their marks.

Between the soft choking and the pinning, Catra couldn't help but squirm in delight. Each comment they made was another heart racing thrill for her. Each thrill was another twitch of her hardening dick; she could feel her pulse throbbing in it. Part of Catra wondered what she must look like right now, red marks spotting all around her body, discoloring her fur. Double Trouble was clearly sending a message: 'I own you.'

At least, Catra very much felt at the mercy of their touch. Her tail thumped against the mattress while Double trailed lower and lower down her body. Snaking her legs around their neck, she crossed them and trapped their head between her legs.

"Well if _I'm_ not going to be able to use my mouth, you should suck for the both of us~" Catra taunted the lizard with a wink. "It's not milk, but it's still dinner." She giggled, tightening her legs around them and lifting her hips up. Her almost erect cock was now inches away from Double Trouble's lips.

"As long it's not lemonade," Double growled, now pushing her legs down as they spread her. "I hate lemonade."

They nipped at her inner thighs, tugged at Catra's sheath with their lips before they took her small dick into their mouth. Their tongue rolled around its head, their humming sending pleasant vibrations.

"Hmmm~" Catra purred shamelessly at that comment. _I'll have to keep that in mind~_ She kept that little tidbit in her back pocket for later. For now, she firmly locked her legs behind Double's head and thrusted her hips while in the air into their mouth. If the reptile thought they could stop Catra from getting her way, they had another thing coming. Her in a little while presumably. Catra's tail wiggled around in mischief, rubbing against their crotch as she shot them a toothy grin.

Double hissed, pushing her hips down and legs off her shoulder. "Stay."

They also grabbed Catra's tail, rolling it up in their hands and resumed their oral work - though this time sharply nipping at the sensitive edge of her sheath before taking the dick into their mouth once again.

Her back strongly arched as she wailed a moan that vibrated against the muzzle, and the bell around her neck rattled around. She writhed at the way their tongue worked her shaft and head. Their sucking and nipping only made the forcefulness that much more sensational. The collar shifted around her neck against the bed, tugging slightly, and Catra secretly wished Double Trouble would yank on it more. It felt so good for her. Catra fought and squirmed against their pin even as they tightly held her tail. _Ooh, hold me down~_ She started to lose herself, having control completely taken away from her. However, Catra would never admit to enjoying such a thing. "Why should I?~" Catra sneered.

"Because you are my pet now, and I am your owner," Double spoke flatly, in a tone not to be argued with. "I control you." They squeezed her tail, tugging on it as a reminder. They went back to sucking her cock, though with edges of their sharp teeth ever brushing against the shaft dangerously.As they did, their snout pressed close against Catra's groin, inhaling her scent.

She panted and purred with the suction over her cock. Their words sent chills throughout her body. The way they commanded her, claimed to own her, Catra wanted to be at their mercy. Double Trouble pressed a little too hard against her bladder after she had all that mango drink. _Oh shit-_ A tiny spurt of piss shot out of her and into their mouth as they sucked her off. At first she felt bad, but remembered what they had told her earlier as they glared up at her. Double appeared to be _livid_.

"If I'm your pet now, then you get to clean up after me, right?" She allowed herself to lose control of her bladder and relieve herself into their mouth. "Make sure not to miss a drop~" Catra sighed as she relaxed into her role as their pet. She already knew surely this wouldn't end well for her.

Double rose sharply, cheeks puffed out. Immediately that spat what they'd drank all over Catra, specifically aiming for her face. They immediately wiped the taste off their tongue with a dry blanket then scowled at Catra. They gripped her knees forcefully and spread her, delivering another backhand to her thigh. Leaning in close, they snarled at her so closely, she could smell the musk on their breath. "You happy with yourself, piss kitten?"

Double shoved her legs down and went back to the dresser one more time, returning with a coil of silk rope and something metallic that glittered in their hand. Catra felt the mattress creak as they knelt on it. Rough hands fiddled with her sheath, followed by something cold.

"It's a chastity cage," Double explained, clicking it on - it fully enclosed her dick and balls. "It hurts me as much as it does you to resort to such harsh measures but you've been a real handful..." They moved to bind her hands to the headboard with the ropes. Humming to themselves thoughtfully, they also tied down her feet to the other end - stretching her out. "Not too tight, is it?"

The chastity cage felt a bit tight, but that was its purpose. It was snug on her, but she could deal with it. More importantly, Catra was losing ways with which she could mess with Double Trouble. "Mph, a little bit around my left ankle..." She admitted. As soon as they even peered in that direction, she used her tail to whip them in the face. An uproarious laugh belted itself out of her. Welp, Catra was stuck like this, and there wasn't much she could do in this position. She was fairly compromised. Though, she's a creative cat; she'd figure something out.

"Don't test me," Double grunted. "I could do much worse, darling."

They grabbed her tail, pulling on it till Catra felt slight pressure at the base of her tail before letting go. The lizard then observed her feet mutely for few minutes, placing the tips of their claws onto her sensitive paw pads. With a smug smile Double glanced at Catra, pressing her beans and digging fingers in between toes. They full well knew Catra was ticklish and disliked having her paws touched for any period of time. Torture time.

They leaned down and peppered kisses over the cute pink paw pads, careful to avoid the unsheathing claws from scratching their eyes out. Not that Catra could do much anyways, being firmly tied down. Double hummed sadistically, doing every thing in their power to draw out their touch on her feet.

Catra's toes curled around their fingers tightly. Fluttering her feet, she attempted to shake them off already feeling overstimulated. All of her senses heightened in that moment as Catra breathed heavily. The scent of her piss ever present on her own fur, but that was no surprise. She wasn't expecting to be able to smell Double Trouble's saliva as well though. It probably mixed with her pee when it was in their mouth. She definitely heard and felt the vibrations of all the tiny hums pressed against her, but she could hear each of their soft breaths. They were staggered as if they were riling themselves up with what she could only imagine to be their own lustrous thoughts and plans for her. The sensitivity was killing her. She moaned, whimpered, whined, and sharply gasped as she could feel her mind going numb. Her cock ached and throbbed, begging to be unsheathed once more. Alas, it was trapped and so was she.

Double let out a throaty chuckle, leaving a parting kiss on her paw before they moved to straddle her waist. They unzipped the front of their jeans, pulling one of their penis out and began to stroke themselves off, thumbing their drooling tip. Double sighed contentedly as they masturbated in front of Catra's muzzle.

"You may watch, and nothing else." they ordered. The lizard's thick tail also began to curl around the base of Catra's dick, squeezing firmly.

As if the sensory overload wasn't torture enough. Now, she had to watch as they pleasured themselves right in front of her- right _on top of her_ as she laid just underneath them idly.

"Let me go, Double." Catra growled, beginning to become agitated by not being able to touch them. She struggled against her restraints to no avail. They squeezed around her caged cock, and her hips rolled against their coiled tail. Fuck, how she longed to be freed and ravage Double Trouble's body. Suck their dick, frot, bounce on it. Her claws clenched into the silky ribbons that kept her bound. Each attempt to break free was another humiliating jingle of the bell on her collar to remind her she wasn't. "I said let me go!" Catra roared.

Double shushed her as they stroked her mane tenderly, still rubbing themselves. "Maybe if you can stay silent for five minutes then I'll loosen your bonds." Their grip grew tighter, pushing her head back down on the pillows. "Until then, behave."

Tormentingly they began to frot against the side of Catra's leather muzzle, making loud whines that Double knew would set her off. With a free hand not holding her down, they pulled up their shirt - exposing their naked chest and twirled their fingers where nipples would have been, if they had any that is. Lovely pecs and abs on display and Catra couldn't touch them! Double grinned knowingly.

Her ears twitched frantically as they belted out each whine. She was forced to watch on as they slowly exposed themselves to her, and she couldn't even do anything as they revealed more and more of themselves. Catra was itching to pounce on Double Trouble. She became antsy and desperate to touch them and feel them writhe underneath her. Their cock was so close to her mouth, yet this horrid cage kept her from indulging herself with their essence, their all. Silently snarling, Catra gritted her teeth and bared her fangs. She didn't say a word, frustrated with her inability to dominate them at her will. If she wanted to get what she wanted, she'd have to comply. On one hand, the thought of obeying Double Trouble filled her with seething rage; she hated it. On the other... It turned her on more than anything else.

Double hummed as they checked their wrist for an invisible watch and sighed as they pulled away. "Up." They loosened the bonds on Catra's hands and pulled her into a sitting position. "Good girl, you sounded bit hoarse there, would you like some water?"

A mischievous glint shined in their eyes.

Catra was shaken upright, by them. She felt more than a little defeated by the way they commanded her. It was becoming abundantly clear that resistance was futile. If Catra was ever going to strike back, she'd have to play their little game. Right now, their was no winning for her. Half-lidded, Catra hazily gazed into their sadistic eyes. Her cock ached and throbbed in its little cage; she gently panted, tongue on display through the holes of her muzzle. Catra's ears folded back against her mane, and her tail seemingly lost life. The feline almost looked zombified, certainly devoid of emotion. Remaining silent, Catra was ready to comply completely and bend to their will.

Double seemed perturbed by this. "Aw darling, it's no fun when you look like that."

They scolded her, removing her bonds completely save the muzzle and chastity cage. Grinding their dick between Catra's breasts, Double gripped her face firmly in their hand to face them in the eyes. "I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure you're not thirsty?"

She didn't think a chance would present itself so soon, but who was she to complain? Quickly snatching two silky bonds in each hand, Catra snapped them like whips. One wrapped around their neck, and the other around their waist. With a flick of her wrist, a sudden harsh tug yanked Double Trouble closer to her. The tip of the dick poking out of her breasts pressed against her muzzle, and Catra gave it a tiny lick with a shit-eating smirk and giggled defiantly. "Boy, am I~" She purred. Not the victory Catra was expecting, but still one nonetheless.

Double resumed their broad smile, admitting with a whisper. "I like it better when you fight." Taking on their dominant front once again, they frowned at her even as their eye twitched as they were licked through the gaps of her leather muzzle. Gripping the top of her mane to hold her in place, Double hummed. "Open wide then, darling~"

Pressing the tip of their dick against the openings in Catra's muzzle, the lizard let out a deep sigh as their shoulders relaxed. Piss streamed out into her mouth like a pressure washer. And they peed for a really long time too - about a minute or so. Double bit their lower lip. _Mm, revenge._

Noticing their genuine enjoyment of her rebellion, she decided to give them a freebie. Catra would comply, no questions asked, just this once. Her jaw dropped, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. The tip of it touched the cool leather pressed against her chin. A sudden, powerful stream shot directly into her mouth and almost poured down her throat. However, with a scratchy cough, the liquid stayed put in the back of her throat as she resorted to having to breathe through her nose with how long they were taking.

Then, the stream died down, as the dribbles hit her chin. She closed her mouth, not all of it still fit, and more dribbled down and onto her neck now. Rolling her wrists, Catra coiled the ribbons around her palm to decrease the distance between them. Double Trouble was hunched over Catra now, content with their work. Squeezing and pushing her cheeks, the piss squirted back out and hit their face for a similar amount of time before a lot of it splashed back down onto hers. She snickered, wiggling her tail around playfully. "Happy?~"

Double snorted, their face dripping as they sneered down at her. "Bad kitty~"

They briefly buried their face into Catra's soft belly, wiping off the pee. Then they rolled back on the bed, pulling her atop to straddle them. Their shirt still lifted past their bare chest, Double scooted her closer and pressed their very flat pecs as best as they could against the caged dick.

"Rub." A simple order. Their erect dick still stood high past their jeans, throbbing ever slightly against Catra's restless tail.

Catra mewled as they rubbed their face into her belly. Her fur was ever so slightly sticky now, and it served as a sexy memento for what just took place. She was more than thrilled with their response to her tiny retaliation. In fact, it filled her with glee that they appreciated her cocky attitude so much. Still, there was the issue of her cock and the way with which it tried to swell and expose itself but couldn't. Was it possible to knot yourself if her dick wasn't unsheathed? Her brain scrambled, unsure if she wanted to find out.

Double Trouble added extra pressure on top of that. 'Rub' they said, well 'Free me!' she wanted to roar back. Though, she felt as if she was on thin ice with them as is, and she just got back to their good side. And so she did. Catra ground against them with the chastity cage still on, desperate for her cock to break free by some miracle as it only stimulated her ever so sensitive barbed cock more. The fervor behind her thrusts was unreal; Catra never knew she could move at such speeds. She had been pushed way past feral, and fell somewhere into a pit of submissive desperation.

_Please give me what I want. I beg of you. I need it. Fuck. Please. Fuck me, please. Fuck fuck fuck~_ She couldn't contain herself as she hoped to appease Double Trouble to be allowed what she wanted. Wasn't she someone who took what she wanted when she wanted it? Damn, how the mighty fall. At least she didn't voice any of that... Catra would surely curl up and die in embarrassment if any of that was ever vocalized.

_That was a bad idea._ Double grimaced, not having realized a metal casing bumping into your chest at high speed hurts...just a bit. They stilled her thrusts. "Hold on." They unclicked the chastity cage, tossing it aside. They were impressed at how quickly Catra's dick had sprung to its full length once free.

"There, doesn't that feel better, my brat?" the lizard crooned, tenderly thumbing her cock. They pushed her further down, now lining up their own dick with hers.

"Rub." Double ordered again, easily gripping both of them together in their wide hand.

One second there was a cage around her cock, the next, her cock was fully erect. There was no inbetween.

"Thank, fuck~" She groaned in satisfactory relief. Now, Catra's dick ached to be pleasured and sated, not to burst free of its confinement. As it unsheathed, her soft barbs scratched inside of her for just an instant. A tiny mrowl squeaked out of her. Listening to Double Trouble's domineering tone elated. With the right to use her cock given back to her, Catra was more than happy to do whatever they demanded. Wordlessly, the feline obliged, bucking her hips instantly. Fuck, it felt wonderful to be able to frot. It was like a dream come true. Her grip had significantly loosened around the ribbon-y restraints she had wrapped around the reptile. Instead, her hands and feet gripped into the sheets beneath her, and her tail thumped frantically against any surface it could find.

If lizards could purr, Double was definitely rumbling in their chest now. _She's really under my control..._ They watched mutely as Catra frotted them with abandon. Precum began to drool from both dicks, pooling atop their navel [if they had one of course.] With a titter, they sat up to embrace the feline tightly, arms around her as they lifted her up. Double spread her ass, carefully setting her down on the tip of their dick. Once lined up, they lowered her slowly till she was completely hilted.

"You're doing so good, darling," they praised her as they changed their position, the lizard now on top. Double began to thrust, still holding Catra close with trust the friction of their tummy against her dick would be enough while they wrecked her ass. As they fucked her, they continued to whisper encouragements even as they roamed over her neck and shoulders with humming kisses.

Her spine curled as she squirmed and squealed with each small amount of stimulation received. Felling her entrance stretch evoked a much louder noise- a long, drawn out moan that slightly echoed off the walls of the bedroom. As she sank farther down onto their shaft, her eyes rolled back in her head until the head of Double Trouble's member reached her sweet spot, and a sharp cry followed a silent gasp. She was so close now; it wasn't going to take much after being trapped in that evil, little cage for so long. They thrusted inside of her, mercilessly rough. The combination of her own fur and their smooth skin stroking her shaft already had her soaring. Before long, Catra came and she came _hard._  
  
She expected a quick finish, but didn't expect it to shoot up and onto her own face. Cum spurt onto her belly, breasts, neck, muzzle, nose- eyes- and mane within a minute of them wildly pounding her ass. While she remained under their control, willing to do whatever they said, Catra committed her last act of defiance. Prey to her own desires, she didn't even realize she had done it. Her arms wriggled free of Double Trouble's hold to rip the muzzle off her face, wrapping her arms around their shoulders to passionately kiss them. Sucking on their bottom lip and tongue. Her fangs grazed against lips, and her moans only crescendoed as she sated the itch for her mouth to perform for them. Pulling away, they could see where the muzzle once was based on where her own cum shot cut off on her face. Catra panted in ecstasy.

" _Both~_ " The feline wanted both cocks inside her, and she wanted it now. Everything was a blur, but her body knew what it wanted and how to get it.

_I was going to take that off._ Double thought to themselves. _No complaints though._ They eagerly took her into their mouth, moaning as they felt the slick of her cum smear across their stomach and chest. Their ears perked at Catra's plead. _Oh I hear you all right._ Pulling the fly of their jeans apart enough for their second dick to pop out, also dripping with need. They carefully pushed it into the feline, nearly pushing her limits as they fully entered with two inside. Grunting, Double quickened their pace - never once withdrawing from their lover's lips as they held her tightly. Quick, one-two, one-two, there it goes. The lizard groaned into Catra as they came, hips near vibrating against her buttocks as they shot every ounce of seed into her with great force. So filled was she, cum leaked out even as Double was pressed into her so tightly.

Whimpering as they shivered through post-orgasm, Double nuzzled into Catra's neck with a great sigh. "You did so good, darling," they murmured followed by a weak chuckle. "I forgot why I was mad at you in the first place."

As they finished inside of her, shooting their full load, Catra's body pressed itself against the lizard. She felt so very full with both of their cocks thrusting into her at once, and their cum had her tummy slightly bloating once again. The taste of their lips was intoxicating, and Catra whined as they pulled away. However, the feline more than enjoyed the cuddles.

Tilting her head down, she lapped sweetly at their cheek and hair. She felt compelled to groom them after all of that; Double looked quite disheveled. Her tail swayed around contently, and a purr rumbled through her. They wrapped their arms around her in a tight embrace. Double Trouble's nails accidentally dug into her sides but were placed just a bit too high up for her body to appreciate the sharp sensation. Catra yelped. "Ow, my ribs!"

Double hastily withdrew. "You okay darling?" They looked over her body gently, caressing the bruises they had left on her. _Right, the drop._

"I was so hard on you," they frowned slightly. "I'm sorry." Shaking themselves off of that, they knew what they had to do. "But you did good, you did so good."

Double stroked her back, shuddering themselves. _Shit. No. No. I can get through this._ Very quietly, they whimpered into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

_Fuck._

Catra panted out the dissipating heat from her body. Her libido was finally starting to settle after being pent up for all that time. The feline placed a tender kiss to their forehead before stretching her entire body out. Man, was she sore now. With a big yawn, Catra nuzzled her head against them, groggy from the intense stimuli she had felt all evening.

"Mmm, I remembered the safe words, idiot." She murmured some tough reassurance. "If anything was actually wrong, you would have known." Catra absent mindedly began to knead her hands and feet into Double Trouble's sides as her tail curled around their hips and waist comfortingly.

"Don't tell Adora I cried, I'd never live it down," Double sighed heavily, wrapping their arms around Catra's waist. They rumbled contentedly at her kneading, feeling their entire body calm down. A nervous chuckle. "Oh right, ribs, that you ate, yeah I really don't care about that anymore."

Catra would feel gentle nipping that faded into quiet snoring as Double fell asleep on top of her.

"Your secret's safe with me." Catra's words were starting to slur as she drifted off into slumber. She smeared her face and shaggy mane across Double Trouble's face to wipe away any tears that may have fallen. Her head plopped down, giving out. The bell around her neck jingled again, and she couldn't help but chuckle this time. Now she was really about to nod off. Just before finally falling asleep, she made a mental note to buy them more ribs and their favorite mango drink tomorrow. She'd even take them out and make a date of it.


End file.
